Taming The Wolf
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Riley has been writing the storylines for the WWE for four years. She gets offered a promotion which throws her into the field and being around the talent. However Jon doesn't take so kindly to her being around and snooping on his character and his personal life. Will Jon ever come to good terms with Riley. Will Riley get over her feelings for Jon? Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie looked at Riley and tapped a pen to her lips. Riley was the best writer in the business currently, yet she was constantly overlooked for promotion as well as being pretty much invisible to everyone else.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Hunter pushed.

Stephanie tapped her pen a few more times before nodding to Hunter.

"I want Riley for the travelling story manager. She is the best of the best, I cannot bad mouth her for anything. Send her in here."

Riley sighed as she hit the keys on her computer. It wasn't a hard life being here, not whatsoever. It was just boring. She found she didn't really relate to most of the staff here in the headquarters, so her social life was extremely limited. She felt stressed about work because how could she write decent storylines for people she had barely spoken two words to. A character profile only goes so far, and these were real people fleshing these characters out. She twirled her hair around her finger, looking at it in disgust. It had been red for a very long time, so long that now her hair would only keep one shade of red in, forget experimenting and forget going darker. She was stuck with it. She wanted to cry, she was plainer than plain Jane.

"Riley?" Hunter cleared his throat, she looked up to him and pushed her glasses back onto her head. "Steph would like a word please"

Oh shit, well she had really done it this time that's for sure. She nodded and chewed her lip as she gathered her notebook and headed to the office.

"Thank you for joining me Riley, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No.." She squeaked before clearing her throat "I mean no thank you"

Stephanie nodded and resided back in her chair and smiled assuringly at Riley.

"Now as you understand, you are a very creditable person here, we enjoy having you around very much.."

Oh no, she was definitely done for. Fired, capiche! Goodbye home, goodbye laptop, hello cardboard box.

"..We would like to offer you a promotion. You will be out in the field, working with the talent to develop their storylines.."

Riley blinked, they were sending her out there? In the big wide world of WWE. She could laugh, she could cry. What if she didn't fit in? What if the Diva's threw slimming bars at her. Oh jeez.

"Now you will be in a managerial position, so I do require extreme professionalism. However, you are free to go be that social butterfly we have all been waiting for."

Social butterfly? Now she knew that she definitely didn't exist in the world of Stephanie McMahon.

"You will be flying out tomorrow if you accept the offer, we need to whip these boys back into shape."

"This sounds awfully big, thank you ever so much for considering me" Riley stumbled over her words "I'll take it."

Steph thanked her and ran over other necessary information before seeing her out of the office. Steph turned to Hunter and sighed, they both knew exactly what each other were thinking.

"She's gonna get eaten alive" They both said at the same time. 

* * *

Riley was nervous. A driver had met her from the airport and was now escorting her to the hotel everyone was staying at. She had twenty minutes to unpack and then she had to go meet all the superstars and explain herself. Then she would have to head to the arena and see exactly how they ran the storylines. She could cry.

All of this was spinning around her head and she laid out on her hotel bed, counting down the minutes on her watch. She was presentable, maybe too presentable? She wasn't sure what the deal was around here, how professional did she need to be? Oh yes, extreme. She brushed herself down, a black pencil skirt and a white shirt seemed fine. Easy going formal. She just wished she could do something about her damned height. She stood at a mere 5"1, she felt like a hobbit at the best of times, let alone around these wrestlers. But she couldn't do heels, especially if she didnt want to make herself look like an idiot on her first day.

She hurried down to one of the hotel's conference rooms where Hunter was stood talking to some people, luckily the room hadn't filled out yet. He smiled at Riley when she came in and waved her over. He made her sit with him until everyone had taken a seat. She gulped, big men, short men, all very large well built men. And some mean looking Divas. Hunter casually reminded her that this was only half the roster.

"Alright guys, lets make this quick so we can go to the arena. We have a new Story field manager with us today. She's actually been writing everyones best matches for the last four years, so I hope you can pay her some respect." He said glaring at the group in the corner. They caught her eye, one was taller with a smirk and long dark hair swept over his shoulders. He seemed the more sensible one of the three. Then there was the smaller guy, blonde and black hair, smirking away at Hunter. And then there was him, oh boy she was in trouble. He was tall, not too tall. He only had a beater on, so she could she the size of his arms. His brown sandy hair flicking in his face and he tried to hold back a chuckle whilst leaning on the tallest guys arm. He was bad news, but he was gorgeous. Sure, she was surrounded by some good looking guys in here, but she just could not focus on anyone else.

"Now for the first few days, she will be watching and evaluating how you guys play your parts and if the lines can be improved in any way. Then she will spend time writing with you and getting your input on a show to show basis. Now here she is, Riley Bradley."

She stood up and gave a small wave to everyone. Everyone just responded by looking at her blankly. Oh god, how could she do this.

"So guys, I'm Riley. And yeah, I know a lot about your characters, but not a huge lot about you guys as people. Hopefully this will change that and we can bring out some awesome new storylines."

"Oh yeah totally rad.." Snorted the hot guy. She felt herself blush from embarrassment and cleared her throat.

"Any questions at all?"

"Yeah actually, what about if we invented the character, and WE want our storylines to be left alone?" Asked one of the divas. The hot guy clapped them and started woo'ing. Nobody else responded, so he was clearly just being a dick.

"Well I'm not here to ruin your character. It just sometimes things dry out and we just want to freshen things up for the audience" Riley explained, she could feel her patience being tested. She could go punch him in the face, he was driving her insane. 

* * *

Luckily after the hell that was that meeting, Riley made quite good friends with a diva named Becky, she offered her a ride to the arena and helped talk her through some of the ins and outs.

"I haven't been here for too long either" Becky reassured "They just test you to begin with, ignore them."

"Who were those guys anyway?" Riley asked as they walked through the arena.

"You know the Shield right?" Riley nodded, she had pushed for them to be the next big thing. In fact she had brutally insisted. "Well that's them"

"What? Oh, I didn't picture them to be like that at all" Riley groaned. She clearly had a lot on her plate. "Who was the dickwad in them?"

"That's Jon, well his character is Dean Ambrose. He's a complete ass and a drunk. His girlfriend recently left him and thats why he's being this way" Becky explained as she showed Riley to the backstage area that held a couch, a TV and a desk. Riley waved goodbye to her and sat down, pulling out her laptop. She had her own policy on googling or watching her characters. It ruined the way they were in her head and her expectations. She didn't like flaws.

But here she was, googling information on each superstar and diva she could find. She found herself constantly resorting back to Jon's page. So Renee Young, was his girlfriend. Riley wondered if she still did announcing and interviews and if so how much of the break up came onto the screen play. She guessed she would find out tonight. She couldn't help this jealous tug when she found photos of those two together. She was not blonde or skinny or have some amazing light up the world smile. She sighed, no man like Jon would ever consider a girl like her. She was just tired of being lonely, she couldnt help but think if thats the whole reason as to why she accepted the job in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, thank you for being so patient. :) Short one as kinda lost the plot with this story**

* * *

Riley had managed to hold meetings for majority of the roster individually. She got to know them separately and some didn't hate her as much as she thought. Luckily Becky was on hand for her whenever she needed a pick me up. The one which surprised her the most was Joe, he really wanted her help with Roman. He couldn't understand why everyone hated him, he wanted help with his mic skills for sure.

And that's exactly what she was here to do.

"Joe, remember the interviewer is really going to hold back. They won't give you the answers to their questions." Riley mentioned as she stood watching him pace. He was in his gear, he was all ready to go. She could see the frustration on his face, he relied too much on being the strong silent type. Riley turned around when she heard someone clear their throat. She came face to face with a woman with short blonde hair, nearly matched her height exactly and a big smile. Here we go.

"You must be Renee, thank you for doing this" Riley said professionally holding out a hand. Renee took it and shook it lightly, the smile she had plastered on her face was either extremely fake or she was honestly really happy to meet Riley.

"No problem at all, Joe is one of my favourite to work with" She said winking at Joe. Joe shook his head and carried on pacing in his thoughts. Riley gritted her teeth, she hated that Renee was the perfect girl next door type, she hated that Jon was hung up on her and most of all she hated that she was so damn pretty.

"Okay well let's do this everyone" Riley said rounding up the crew.

* * *

"How do you think it went?" Joe asked Riley as they walked to catering together.

"Honestly, I think it was really good. You took on board exactly what I said." Riley said with a smile. "See I'm not some bad person"

Joe shook his head, he knew Riley was getting some heat off the other guys on the roster because they felt threatened. But he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with this promo. He may not win them all over, but as long as he had a few fans convert, he was happy.

"Ignore what the others say Riley, they are just paranoid" Joe stated

"Well...Well...Wellll..."

Riley and Joe both turned round to see Jon stood behind them with a smirk on his face. He patted Joe on the back as he reached between them to pile some food on his plate.

"You let her completely fuck over Roman, Joe." Jon stated with a shrug "Points for trying and all..."

"Excuse me, I am here you know" Riley growled pushing Jon's chest but had no success in moving him at all. Jon smiled and moved an inch closer to Riley.

"Stop trying to fuck us all over Riles. We know what you're here for. " Jon said his playful smirk now turning into a glare. "Stop trying to ruin everyones lives with your bullshit."

"I am not here to ruin anything, you pretentious prick!" She shouted, losing her temper quickly. "I helped Joe because he asked me to. I am not changing anyone!"

"She's right bro, she really helped me. And if you think that fucked up Roman, so be it" Joe said with a shrug before pushing through the two to go sit down.

Jon turned to her, his face mere inches away from her own. She had to mentally kick herself for noticing how blue his eyes were, and those dimples that appeared everytime he smiled or even snarled. Right now it was definitely a snarl.

"I don't know what game you think your playing right now. But if I find you have any influence on the shield, I will come after you" He deep voice penetrated through her as he gave her one last glare and moved away.

* * *

It had taken nearly everything Riley had not to smack Jon in the face. She laid back on her bed and screamed into her pillow, that punk really had it in for her. She paced about her hotel room ranting and rambling about everything she couldn't say to Jon face to face. She had no clue why he was getting so defensive with her and she had a bigger issue with why the hell his threats were turning her on.

A loud knock on the door brought her back to her senses. She smoothed down her dress and answered the door. Becky was stood there with her usual smile with a bottle of wine in hand.

"I heard Jon was giving you a wee bit of a hard time" She stated offering the wine out.

"You have no idea how much I need this. Wanna hang out for a bit?" Riley asked to which Becky shrugged and walked in.

They spent the next few hours drinking and gossiping. Riley felt completely relaxed now she had gotten everything off her chest to Becky.

"Y'know, I'm sure this has got to do with Renee. "Becky stated as she sprawled out on the double bed. "Maybe he hates women."

"Maybe he hates women" Riley reiterated. "Does he hate you?"

"Nah, but I'm more like one of the lads really" She drawled "Maybe he fancies you"

"Me? What?! No..." Riley blushed horrendously, getting a grin from Becky. "Nahh, if so why is he not playing it smooth."

Becky sat silent for a few seconds and shook her head. "Your probably right, he probably don't fancy you"

"Thanks" Riley said rolling her eyes "What happened between him and Renee anyway?"

Riley went to the mini bar and pulled out the small bottles of whiskey, throwing one to Becky as Becky spoke.

"They were together for a while. Nobody thought it was gonna last. She was too girl next door type y'know? Anyway they seemed fine and happy until they ended up on separate tours. Everyone thought Jon was gonna sleep with some random diva, past judgements and all. But he didn't, he was very respectful..."

"And?!" Riley asked eagerly.

"She fucked Dave.."

"Dave?" Riley frowned "Bautista? Dave Bautista?"

Becky nodded and Riley started laughing hard. She couldn't image little Renee Young going anywhere near that steroid machine.

"He would break her"

"He did" Becky giggled. "But no seriously, Jon was devastated. Broke it off straight away, there was meant to be an engagement ring.."

"Oh no" Riley sighed "Poor Jon."

"Poor Jon" Becky reiterated. "But still no reason to hate you is there?"

"Nope, definitely not." Riley nodded. She hoped Jon would come to terms with her being here. Even if he completely denied her existence, she could deal with it. She hated the thought of him being mad at her for well, not a whole bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some mature content in this chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and she had managed to break down her walls with other superstars quite individually. She was getting along great with Colby and Joe. Colby was easy to get through to when he realised there was little Riley actually wanted to do to Seth. She had helped build up The Shield to be bigger than ever, the most dominating force in the company. There was always just one remaining problem...Jon.

"Do you think we should go intervene?" Colby asked Joe as he winced hearing something being thrown at the door. They were outside their locker room, Colby sworn they had only gone down to catering and left those two alone for five minutes. Joe shook his head and pulled up a chair and sat down. Colby shrugged and sat down with him, they had a feeling it would be a while.

"All I'm saying Jon, is that in this promo I need you to bring out the more wild side of you" Riley groaned, running her hand through her hair. All she wanted to do was talk to him about the promo, it was going to ultimately be his promo which would lead him to being the US champion. What was he not understanding. She was going to get arrested for attempted murder and Jon would be in a hospital somewhere probably waving her off at this rate.

"We cut a promo every week! This one is not gonna be so important!" Jon yelled. "You don't understand my character or what I'm trying to do."

This was it, she was so done with him.

Riley stood up and walked over to Jon, her finger pointing him square in the chest.

"You are the MOST insufferable man EVER. You are so STUPID and SELFISH.."

Jon stood there watching her come undone with anger, his chest being prodded with every word. He smirked, he knew it was just gonna piss her off more but he couldn't help it. It was kinda hot when she flared up.

"YOU WILL DO THIS PROMO OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL OFF DEAN AMBROSE" She yelled before folding her arms, looking away from him. She didn't want to see that stupid smirk or she would definitely be arrested for assault.

"Yes ma'am!" He snorted before getting his stuff and leaving the room.

As Jon walked out the door he seen Joe and Colby sat there, eyebrows raised wanting to know what the fuck was going on. He smirked and shrugged.

"We have a promo to do boys" He grinnned, Joe and Colby winced when they heard Riley scream.

"I hate you Jon! I hate you so much" She screamed. 

* * *

"You alright?"

Riley looked up from her food and smiled at the guy sat next to her. It was Tom or Baron, whichever way you knew him. He had helped her through some of the roughest times with the guys. Well not THE guys, but some of the younger talent who didn't want to listen to her. NXT individuals thinking they know whats best.

"I love my job Baron, but everytime I try and get Jon to do something I want to quit and run away" She sighed to herself. Baron put an arm around her and shifted closer so she could put her head on his arm.

"Riley, why do you let him get under your skin? Do you like him or?"

Riley looked at Baron's questioning face. She could never admit to anyone but Becky that she had a thing for Jon. If Jon found out, he would never let her live it down. She looked at Baron's brown eyes, she wished she could find someone like him to be attracted to. Well, she was attracted to him. But not in the I hate you, I'm gonna hit you with a lawnmower way she was with Jon. Which in hindsight, was probably a good thing.

"Nah he's just annoying" She lied "I'm just fed up I guess"

"Look I'm being dragged out tonight by some of the girls and the guys. I'm sure Becky wants to ask too but do you wanna come out? Let off a little steam?" He asked with a grin and nudged her slightly "Can't be big boss woman all the time."

"Your right Baron, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks babe" She said and he grinned. She kissed him on the cheek before making her way to where The Shield were meant to be doing their promo. 

* * *

"Rollins, Reigns...Ambrose."

Riley stood in the corner watching them talk about Team Hell No and The Undertaker. She watched Jon biting his lip as it went round all of them, talking about the tag team titles, talking about The Undertaker being defeated. She wanted the craziness, she was hoping for Jon's sake he would get in the zone.

"We did what we said we were gonna do Monday night.  
But it feels like something's missin'.  
And I don't feel total satisfaction.."

Riley hoped this was it, she grinned to herself and looked around. She chewed her lip when she realised she was not the only one watching. There she was all pretty and perfect Renee Young. She had her own smile going on as she focused on Jon. Riley had the authority to kick her out technically, but the promo was going so well. She crossed her arms like a child having a tantrum, she would just have to deal with it.

"I think it's cause the deadman is still walkin'.  
He's still breathing.  
Tonight I face The Undertaker one on one  
And I got an itch that needs scratchin'!"

"Yes!" Riley hissed quietly, he did it. He got to the point for her, he went off script for her. Just as she asked, she wanted Mox. She really wanted just a little bit of Mox tonight from Jon, and he delivered the goods.

"I'm going to do what nobody's been able to do in 21 Wrestlemanias,  
Tonight! I'm going to beat The Undertaker and when I say that you better believe that if it's the last thing I do,  
I AM GOING TO BEAT THE UNDERTAKER TONIGHT.  
Justice, not you will be immortal."

Riley knew she wouldn't catch Jon's eye as the rest of the promo unfolded and if she did what would she do, give him a thumbs up? She looked at Renee and scowled, she may as well be jumping up and down on the spot trying to get Jon's attention. The camera was dropped and they walked off the set. She watched as the first person Jon went over to was Renee. Riley turned away and huffed to herself but soon found herself being picked up.

"What did you think Riles?" Colby said with a grin putting her back down. She couldn't help but grin back, the man was almost infectious.

"You did really well, all three of you. Well done Joe for getting your bits in there too" She said and Joe smiled. "You guys coming out tonight?"

"We're thinkin' bout it" Colby nodded and grabbed his things "We'll see you later Riles"

Joe nodded to her and headed out too. She looked around and realised she was on her own. With a sigh, she started gathering the camera and the used bits of equipments from whoever last was in there and started piling them up on the nearest chair. It was almost eerie, she could hear everything it was so empty. She gathered the tape from the camera and put it in her pocket.

"What did you think?"

"Oh my god! Do not do that to me!" Riley clutched her chest as Jon smirked walking over. She gave herself a minute before straightening up and offered Jon a small smile.

"You did really good Jon. Thank you" She said hesitantly before reaching back down and picking up some more stuff. He grabbed her hands and brought her back face to face with him. She knew her skin was probably crimson red with him touching her, his big rough hands on her own small ones. She pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

"I want to admit that you were right" He said feeling awkward. He dropped one of her hands to rub his neck, something she knew he did when he felt uncomfortable.

"This isn't about who's right and wrong Jon. You pulled off a really good promo, like you always do. I wanted some fire and you gave that to me so.." She said not realising her thumb was stroking his hand.

Riley cleared her throat at the silence in the air and dropped Jon's hand and started getting her stuff ready. "

Did Renee like it?" She said, holding back all the bitterness she had inside. Jon pulled Riley around and put his lips on hers, her eyes widened in surprise until she melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. God it had been a while since she had been kissed and then she started pancking. What if she was doing it all wrong? Did it feel like she was trying to eat his face?

"Riley shut up" He murmured against her lips before pulling her in harder, nipping at her lips. She moaned as she felt his hardness pressed up against her and his hands wandering to her ass.

He hoisted her up and backed her against the wall, her legs around his waist and his hardness pressing into her.

"Tell me you don't want this" He moaned against her skin "Tell me this isn't all you've been thinking about for weeks and weeks."

"Jon I've wanted this so bad" She replied running her fingers through his hair as he nipped at her neck gently. "But we shouldn't.."

His fingers dipped into her wet heat and she moaned a little louder than expected. Jon smirked at her as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her heat.

"I'm attracted to you Riles. Sometimes I really can't stand you.." He smiled as she moaned when he pushed his fingers in a little deeper.

"I hate you sometimes Good" She managed to get out trying to ignore the overwhelming pleasure building up inside her.

"I know you do baby" He murmured kissing her gently "But I'm gonna fuck you real good and get this out of our system"

Riley wanted him to fuck her so so bad. She had been dreaming about it for months on end, but she knew this wasn't gonna be a one time thing for her and the thoughts of him would probably plague her forever. But at this point she didn't care if he only wanted to fuck her and leave, she was going to love every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature Content -**

Riley imagined the first time her and Jon would have sex would be in some nice hotel room after a nice dinner. Here she was getting fucked in his shared locker room. Luckily for her everyone had left and the arena was closing up.

"Oh fuck don't stop" She moaned as he thrusted into her over and over again, his dick hitting her g-spot everytime. Jon growled and pounded into her faster and harder, his hands pushing her ass upwards so he could get more leverage. His eyes scanned the girl in front of him, her hair spread out wildly and her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes staring into his own as he fucked her. He smirked at the bruises he had left on her collarbone and he was sure she had left plenty on him aswell.

Jon brought her lips to his own and kissed her hard, his tongue dipping in and colliding with her own. His grip on her ass became almost painful as he pushed himself deeper and deeper. "Oh my god" She moaned against his lips and pushed her head back. "Fuck...Jon...Jon..." She moaned breathlessly as she rode out her orgasm.  
He watched her unwind and it was all too much for him, he felt his dick throb inside her as he tried to pull out, successfully getting cum all over her pussy and her thigh.

"Fuck Riley" He sighed wiping his forehead. He pulled away from her and headed to the shower without a word. Riley sat up and chewed her lip, what now? Did she just flee into the night or?

"Jon?" She called out but her voice was drowned out by the noise of the shower. She managed to find some wipes and cleaned herself up before getting dressed. She tried to call his name again but didn't get any response. She was pretty sure he would of invited her into the shower if he wanted to spend anymore time with her.

"Alright" She mumbled to herself before collecting her things and leaving.

On the drive back to the hotel she kept thinking to herself it was what she wanted. She just needed to be fucked real good by the man she couldn't stop thinking about and that should be enough. But she didn't feel good, she felt disappointed. Like he was gonna realise how much he wanted to be with her, or how she was better than Renee. But none of that came. Sure the sex was mind blowing and he really knew what he was doing. Maybe it wasn't as good as what he expected.

"Stop it right now Riley" She cursed herself, she would not go down the route of putting herself down. No way. "And no more fucking staff members"

* * *

Tired and sore, Riley didn't know how she was gonna stick to her promise of going out with everyone. She had been fucked in a million different ways and her body was calling to her bed. But she got in the shower and she put on her little black dress and got ready. Sure she was slightly bigger than the average diva, but unless there was a miracle in sight, she was content with the way she looked. Her heels made her slightly taller, a bit more make up made her look a little bt more female, she couldn't really go wrong.

She entered the club with Becky on her arm and headed straight for the bar. A lot of rum would be drank tonight.

"So any news with you?" Becky asked sipping her drink.

Riley contemplated letting her know what had happened but she figured it was probably for the best that nobody knew. Riley shook her head and took a big gulp of her drink. Becky smirked and wagged her finger in Riley's face.

"No way girlie, you do have gossip. I seen you and Baron getting all cosy at lunch"

"Oh well, yeah that happened" Riley said with a smile as her thoughts went to Baron. He was really attractive, he probably would have let her use his shower after. Then she remembered she had to stop fucking staff members. "He's real sweet."

"I'm touched" A voice said behind her, she looked up at Baron and grinned. He pulled her into a one armed hug, keeping his arm around her waist afterwards. Riley felt herself overheating. She loved any kind of checkered shirts on men, it was her thing. And here Baron was reading her mind, with his red and black check shirt on. His top three buttons undone so you could catch a glimpse of his tattoo. Earth to Riley, stop wanting to fuck staff members.

"I'm glad you came" Baron murmured into her ear.

She was gonna die at this rate.

Well break her rule and then die peacefully.

"Well I don't break my promises" She said smiling up at him.

"Trouble has arrived" Becky interrupted nodding at the door. Riley watched as her three boys walked into the club looking mighty fine. Her eyes caught Jon's and she quickly looked away.

"Is he still looking?" Riley hissed at Becky her back turned away from where Jon was.

"Oh he's looking alright. Looking pissed off" Becky stated giving Riley a worrying look "Did you argue with him again?"

Riley groaned and put her head in her hands and proceeded to order another harder drink with the bartender.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Baron asked and Riley almost jumped out of her seat protesting.

"God no that would be the worst thing!" Riley exclaimed "I appreciate it Baron, but you know how his temper is"

Just like clockwork Finn started to call Baron over to join him and Bayley. He turned back to Riley and offered if she wanted to go sit with them all.

"I'd love to but I don't wanna leave Becky here, you know how it is" She said patting his arm. "You go have fun, we'll catch up later."

"Alright but you know where I am if you need me" He said smirking at her, pulling her into a hug again. Riley tip toed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He grinned and squeezed her once more before heading to the other group.

"I am so confused" Becky said her smile never leaving her face. "What the hell is going on Riley?"

"It's a long long story" Riley groaned.

* * *

A lot more to drink later, Riley found herself on the dancefloor with Becky and Alexa. She wasn't sure how sexy her dance moves were coming across considering how wasted she was and how she was stumbling about in her heels, but she sure was having fun. Becky's eyes widened at Riley as Becky pulled Alexa away.

"What?" Riley frowned at her friends fleeing leaving her alone. She spun round and almost had a heart attack at how close Jon was behind her. "Jesus!"

He took her hand and lead her out the club and outside, she didn't protest as she was sure that without him pulling her along she would have tripped up and been on her face by now. As soon as they got outside he dropped her hand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in between his lips and lit it up. Riley was trying to compose herself. She was trying to differentiate her drunken thoughts and her sober ones.

"So Renee looked pretty tonight" Riley slurred, kicking a stone on the ground. The glare she received off Jon was worrying.

"Do you ever shut up about Renee?" He asked.

"Guess not, sorry" She mumbled.

They stood in silence as she ran her hand against the brick wall that they were stood against. Normally sober, she would be getting anxious by now, him not talking to her and just dragging her outside for no reason. But drunk Riley was distracted by all of her surroundings.

Her courage got the better of her and she went up to Jon, pushing his head to the side so she could look at his neck. She grinned at the damage that was left. She looked at him and he had a small smile as well which made her beam even more. She felt stupid things inside when he smiled. Not when he did his cocky little smirk, but when he actually let himself relax and smile a little bit.

"You really have a thing for my neck don't you darlin?" He drawled and she could have sworn she almost came.

"Mhmm" She nodded eagerly "It's so strong and every part of you is just, wow."

Her ears perked up at him chuckling out loud. He dropped the remainder of his cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out.

"Are you ashamed of what happened?"

"What?!" She asked loudly "No way, I mean a little of myself sure. But that's what happens with one night stands right?"

Riley looked at him, his back to the wall. He was wearing a really well fitted black shirt that pressed against every muscle he had. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his arms folded now across his chest. Riley knew she was in deep when she first saw him, now she was worried about her feelings. She wanted to bring up the shower issue or if he was the one ashamed, but she left it alone.

"I didn't like Pestock touching you" He stated "And I don't like the thought of all these men looking at you."

"Do something about it then" She said confidently walking over to him. She put her fingers through the loops of his jeans and looked up at him.

"If this became something.." He started quietly "I need it to be between us."

Riley stayed silent, he was offering her what she wanted. But to the outside world she would just still be Riley party of one. She knew it was because of the embarrassment he went through when everyone found out he was going to propose to Renee and she was cheating on him. The fact he even wanted this with her shocked her. But could she be someone's dirty secret? It would work out better for her job.

"I want this" She said quietly "I want to be yours".


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a short one today, enjoy :)

* * *

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go?"

"...Yeah"

It was like this every night for the past week. He would text her to see if she was awake at stupid o'clock in the morning, fuck her and then proceeded to leave. Riley didn't cry about it, she knew this was just how he was. Closed off to the world. She only wished that Renee didn't fuck up as much as she did. She wondered what it would be like if Jon just held her for one night. Riley's eyes caught Jon's and she knew he could tell that she was hurt.

She felt the bed dip after she rolled away whilst he was getting redressed. His fingers turned her face and he pressed his lips to her own. He was gentle and passionate. He put his forehead against hers as his eyes stared into her own. No words were spoken, he stayed there what felt like forever yet not long enough until he placed a kiss on her forehead and got up and left.

Riley knew it wasn't just sex for him, that small amount of affection said so. She just wished that she could go out on a date with him, have one of those pointless all night conversations, anything.

* * *

Riley spent the next morning in a small boardroom in the arena surrounded by Stephanie, Hunter and some other small business people who worked for WWE including Mark Carrano. She was always in her old habit of jotting down everything Stephanie was saying or all their discussions, even though know her opinion mattered as much as anyone elses.

"Riley has been doing really well with the talent, the characters and the storylines have developed immensely" Stephanie said flashing Riley a smile. Riley thanked her and ducked her head back towards the notepad she was jotting in.

"Now as you know The Shield are currently the most dominant faction in the WWE. They've beaten nearly every other faction and their storyline with The Undertaker has nearly ended. Hunter has some ideas that he wanted to run past everyone" Stephanie handed the floor to Hunter and took a seat.

"There has only been a few other dominant stables like The Shield. Sure DX was about fun and games, but The Shield are about brutal force and playing by their own rules. We want to bring back Evolution."

Shit.

Shit shit shitty shit.

It was a good idea on paper putting The Shield against Evolution. But could Jon really be in the same breathing space as Dave? And what if he saw Renee interviewing Dave. A million thoughts plagued Riley's mind as she had to nod along pretending that Hunter had a nobel prize idea. She was not prepared to argue with big boss man.

"Dave has finished doing movies for now, this would be perfect timing" Mark chimed in. "What do you think Riley?"

"Well Dave has been out the business for a while, is he ready?" Riley asked quietly.

"We have got a huge promo ready for Dave which we want you to assist with. It will be perfect" Stephanie grinned.

"Amazing" Riley said quietly "Amazing.."

* * *

"Urgh get out of my face.."

"Well your just peachy this mornin'" Becky stated sitting down next to Riley. "Is it Jon again?"

"Partly" Riley sighed, she look around and realised not many people were around. She sat closer to Becky and motioned her to come closer. "Promise you won't say anything"

"Scouts honour" She said sticking her hand up before moving forward.

"Batista is coming back, Evolution are going to feud with The Shield, what do I do?!" Riley spoke louder and louder.

"Oh noooo"

"Oh yes Becky. This is happening" She sighed. She wanted to ask Becky what it meant for her and Jon but nobody knew about her and Jon. She hoped that Jon didn't think she was involved somehow. She had to tell him before Carrano did.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley went through the building looking high and low for Jon but he wasn't anywhere. She sighed hoping Carrano hadn't got to him first. She managed to find Colby and Joe and bundled them into the nearest room.

"What's so urgent?" Colby asked sitting down watching Riley pace back and forth. Joe and Colby looked at each other worriedly when she didn't say a word. Riley was in a huge debate, if she told them before Jon, Jon may have an issue. If she waited Carrano would tell Jon first and that would be a bigger issue. She shook her head, Jon wasn't anywhere to be found and it wasn't like she didn't try.

"Guys, Evolution are making a return"

"Yes! I've always wanted to go against those guys" Colby grinned and looked at Joe. When he looked between Joe and Riley's emotionless face he frowned "Why is this a bad thing?"

"Evolution means Dave Bautista" Joe stated clearing his throat "Do you remember how much time we had to put into getting Jon on his feet again?"

"Oh, yeah..." Colby trailed off "Well there's a lot of the girls attracted to Jon. Maybe they could take his mind off Renee?"

"No no no, that's the worst idea" Riley rushed with a laugh "I don't need any relationship drama here."

Colby snorted and stood up with a hearty laugh and patted Riley on the back "..We're not on about relationships doll"

"Oh" Riley said quietly and sat down. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say or if she should play along, she really hoped they didn't go through with this plan. Joe eyed Riley suspiciously but didn't think anything of it.

"Emma is always going on about Jon this, Jon that. Maybe that could work?" Joe suggested.

Riley chewed her lip and ducked her head down, Emma was real pretty. She couldn't let these guys get to her, she knew where her and Jon were at really.

"Riley, was this your idea?" Joe asked turning to her "I thought you knew about Jon and Renee"

"No no, it was Hunter's idea. I tried to turn it down but well y'know how it is" She stated "I'm not doing this to anger Jon or anything"

"Good. I think we should keep this information to ourselves for a while. Until Dave shows up" Joe said with Colby nodding "No reason to get Jon angry for nothing yet"

"Not until we find him a good lay anyway" Colby laughed.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure about keeping the whole thing from Jon but the guys insisted. They even spoke to Carrano about it and persuaded him not to say a word yet. Catering was her best friend when it came down to sitting and wondering about her problems, only this time she was with the guys. Jon sat opposite her, looking at her every so often. She had to stop herself reaching out to him or doing anything that could jeopardize their relationship.

"There she is Jon!" Colby hissed watching Emma sit down with Alicia across the room. Joe patted Jon on the back and Jon cleared his throat.

"She seems too frigid" Jon moaned playing with the food on his plate "I don't need that bullshit"

Riley praised the lord in her head. She was happy he was putting up some resistance to the situation. She just wondered how long he could keep it up for.

"It seems like you haven't fucked anyone in ages" Colby huffed shoving him slightly.

"It was actually two weeks ago" Joe stated with a shrug and Riley looked at Joe panicked. Did he know or was there something she didn't know?

"Hickeys" Jon stated and Colby nodded "Little vampire lady and no Lopez. It wasn't anyone you know"

Colby frowned and sat back, looking at the girls across the room. Riley hoped Colby wasn't gonna read too much into it.

"Hey Riles"

Riley turned and smiled as Baron sat down next to her, joining the guys. He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug .

"Where have you been recently?" Riley asked turning to face him.

"I've bee-"

"Shield table only" She heard Jon's deep voice behind her. She winced knowing he was probably pissed off at Baron being around.

She turned back around to say something but Jon was leaning halfway over the table and nearly in Baron's face.

"I think you'll find this is a free country Good" Baron growled.

Oh god, what was she going to do.

"Jon man, chill" Joe said trying to pull him back into his seat. Jon shook his head looking between Riley and Baron and threw fork down. He stretched his neck and looked directly at Riley "I'm going for a shower. I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

"Your fucking mine" Jon panted, putting his hand on the shower tile to steady him and Riley. She unhooked her leg from around him and brought herself back to the floor slowly, wincing as her back touched the cold tiles. She regained her own breath and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. Before she could leave a hand caught hers and brought her back under the spray of the shower.

"Jon?"

"Stay for a bit" He said quietly "Can't reach my back on my own."

Riley smiled and felt like doing a jump for joy. He actually wanted her to be in his company a little while longer, she felt like this was progress. She took the body wash from him and put some on her hands and rubbed his back slowly, working out all the kinks.

"Your really good with those hands Riles" He grinned and she smiled back

"You betcha" She joked "Are you looking forward to your match tonight?"

He turned around and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm more looking forward to the wrestling we'll be doing after my match" He stated nipping at her lips. "In all seriousness though, I am. You've really helped us so.. Thanks?"

She leant into him and put her head on his wet chest and smiled as he rested his chin on her head.

"No problem Jon."


	7. Chapter 7

Riley laid her head back and sighed looking around at the single seat next to her. It had taken her forever to get through the airport with all the fans that kept stopping her asking if she was apart of WWE. She managed to bustle through and get her seat on the plane. She was tired and the flight was long enough so she could get some rest. She hoped anyway.

"Bro, you not sitting by us" Riley's ears perked up when she heard Joe a couple row behind. She contemplated turning around and seeing who he was talking to but sat against her seat listening.

"Nah, I've got another seat, see?"

Riley tried to hide her smile knowing that Jon was showing Joe his ticket, he had been hinting the previous night that he hated being sandwiched between Joe and Colby and that he was gonna get his seat changed. She wasn't sure how he was gonna do it considering the plane was pretty booked out. She just hoped he was a little bit closer to her.

"That's dumb" Colby sighed "Well we'll see you after the flight then"

Riley scrolled through her phone, she didn't want to make it obvious to anyone who was looking that she was spying on Jon trying to see who ended up sitting next to.

"Sorry but is this seat taken?"

Riley looked up with a smile but her face dropped when she seen an actual old man loading his luggage into the overhead above them. She shook her head and grumbled under her breath looking back at her phone. She sighed and put her phone down and pulled some papers out of her bag on the floor. She supposed she had to go over the new promos that were coming up and how she could alter them.

"You dropped your ticket"

"Oh I did did I? I must have picked up the wrong one, oh dear.."

"No worries, your seat is over there"

Riley looked up when she felt someone bump down next to her. She grinned when she seen Jon looking at her sideways with his usual smirk as he chewed some gum. She peered around him trying to look for the old man who tried to claim the seat previously.

"Jon, what did do you do?" She playfully scolded. "Did you con some old man out of his seat?"

He reclined his chair back and put his hands behind his head with a nod. "Maybe.."

She stood up and could see Colby scowling as he had to move out of the way for the old man to sit between him and Joe. She laughed and sat back down giving Jon a playful shove. "That was mean. But I'm glad you decided to sit here" She said with a blush. He had been making more of an effort to spend time with her recently, even taking her out to dinner one of the nights. She wasn't sure what was coming over him.

"Riley, are you wearing my hoody?"

"No..I was...Well you never asked for it back when you let me borrow it so..."

"Mmmhmmm" He said in disbelief and snatched some of the papers she was reading out of her hand "What's going on here"

"Jon those are meant to be confidential" She said trying to grab them but he held them out of reach. She huffed and sat back in her chair. The airhostess went through the usual flying procedures and the flight began to take off. She closed her eyes and exhaled, though she was now more used to flying after travelling everywhere with the company, she hated taking off more than anything.

With her eyes squeezed shut she held onto the arm rests as tightly as possible as the engine of the plane started warming up as it slowly made its way to the runway. She felt a bigger hand take one of hers and a kiss pressed to it. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips and the flip her stomach did. She knew what she was feeling, she knew what she had been feeling since she started working with The Shield. But she wouldn't dare say anything, she couldn't scare Jon off now he was actually making progress with her.

Jon put up the handrest that sat between them and moved as close to Riley as he could without his seatbelt tugging him back. He pulled her to him and put an arm around her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as the plane started going really fast. She heard him starting to hum a tune to her as the plane pulled into the air.

 _"Ooh baby i love your way. La dee daa"_

She sat up and gave him a strange look and giggled.

"Really?"

"What?" He said with a grin and shook his head "Shut up Riles"

"Yeah yeah whatever" She put her head back on his chest and snuggled in. She never really got the chance to cuddle up to him, he was perfect for her.

* * *

Mid flight Joe got up and squeezed past Colby and the old guy obstructing him from the aisle. He walked along and smirked when he seen Jon sat there with Riley asleep on his chest. He folded his arms and Jon's eye caught his.

"What's this?" Joe asked quietly looking at Jon. Jon made no effort to push Riley off him or act like she had just accidentally curled up against him, if anything he pulled her closer into him.

"She's scared of flying" Jon half lied with a shrug "She needed me and here I am"

"What's really going on uce?" Joe asked with a smirk. Joe knew exactly what this was, between Riley getting jealous of Colby's attempts to set Jon up and Jon getting angry everytime Baron was sniffing around Riley.

"You can't tell anyone" Jon hissed "I don't want Riles losing her job over this"

Joe shook his head and bent down so he was at Jon's level so nobody could hear. Jon moved his head away from Riley, hoping she wouldn't hear and so he was closer to Joe.

"I think there's feelings" Jon said with a sigh. His hand going to his neck like usual "We are trying this"

Joe nodded and patted Jon's arm with a smile "I'm happy for you Jon, she's better for you. I'll catch you later"

"Don't tell Colby! He's got a big mouth" Jon hissed and Joe turned around giving Jon a thumbs up.

Jon looked back at the girl cuddled up to him and stroked her hair.

"Your much better" Jon murmured to her. 

* * *

Riley normally travelled from the airport to the hotel with Colby, Joe and Jon so it wasn't suspicious when they all got off the plane together. She smiled as they all joked amongst each other. It was mainly always Jon and Colby teasing each other before Joe had to step in and tell them to shut up. The car pulled into the hotel and Joe pulled everyones cases out.

"Riley"

Riley's ears perked up when she seen Hunter at the entrance of the hotel waving them all in. A pang of worry hit her but she decided to not think about it, she didn't need to worry. Everything would be fine. Dave wasn't due around for another month. She nodded to Hunter who went inside to wait for her.

Jon waved Colby and Joe in before locking the car up. He turned to Riley and pulled her away from the main doors of the hotel.

"Jon" She giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "We could get seen"

"I think you'd secretly enjoy it" He murmured nibbling at her neck. The thought made her blush but she grinned and pushed Jon away and shook her head. He pouted at her and pulled her back.

"Babe, Hunter is right in the doorway, we could get caught" She sighed, she hated that when Jon was publicly affectionate to her it had to come to a sudden hault.

"You're right" Jon moaned and kissed her once more before squeezing her ass and setting her on her way.

They walked in together to check in before they were both waved by Hunter to go into one of the conference rooms. She seen Colby and Joe sat there and then she seen Dave sat opposite them across the table. _Fuck sake._

She glanced at Jon who was already rubbing his neck and his jaw but he sat down opposite Dave without a word. Riley exhaled, thank god Jon was being so calm about it so far.

"Now thanks guys for joining us at a late notice" Stephanie said nodding to each of them. "Riley, myself and all the writers have been talking and the wheels in motion have been working to make a great feud between The Shield and Evolutions"

Riley winced as Jon's head snapped up to look at her, she didn't dare glance at him. She just hung her head down, pretending to read whatever was on the paper in front of her. She listened to Stephanie go on and on and on about the feud yet all she could think about was if Jon hated her now.

"Dave you will be working closely with Riley to ensure you give the best heel performance possible."

"No."

Rileys head shot up as she looked at Jon, in fact everyone was staring at Jon.

"Dave has been a veteran of this business. I think if anyone needs Riley's help its us" Joe stated trying to save Jon's ass.

"Although that is true I do be-" Stephanie was cut short by Dave laughing. Dave leant over the table and smirked at Jon.

"He's just worried I'm gonna steal his little play thing again"

"Dave" Hunter warned.

Riley could see how tense Jon was getting, she really did not want or need anything to kick off. Not in front of Steph and Hunter. She had to control the situation.

"Dave that's not necessary" Riley said clearing her throat and standing up "If you want help Dave I will give it to you. But you start to insult my clients and you are on your own."

"That's a fair point" Stephanie stated nodding at Dave.

"Fine fine" Dave said sitting back with a smile "Renee wasn't a good fuck anyway."

Jon stood up, his finger in Dave's face as he snarled. "Don't you ever talk about Renee like that"

Riley could have sworn time stopped for a minute. Jon was coming to Renee's rescue. Her heart throbbed and her mouth was open as she stood there, trying to shake off the sting. Her eyes met Joe's who looked at her sympathetically.

"Whatever issues you both have. I suggest you leave it at the door" Riley said quietly "The Shield have came far enough with my help, I think there's little that I can do now to develop them. They have brought their characters to life and they don't need my help."

Jon looked at Riley with a frown and she glared at him.

"I remember someone threatening me not to fuck up their characters anymore right?" She spat "Dave I will help you, I'll see you at the arena for 11. Don't be late."

Riley nodded to Steph and Hunter and walked out the room, ignoring Jon's glance at her and went straight upstairs. As soon as she shut the door, she felt her eyes well up. He clearly still loved Renee, and she clearly was only a play thing to him.

"When will you ever fall in love with the right guy" She shouted at herself. "SO stupid!".


	8. Chapter 8

**Im loving all these mixed reviews on Riley's reaction. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

Riley had been sat waiting for Dave in the arena the next morning. He was only a few minutes late but he was really testing her resolve. She sat in catering with coffee in hand and looked at her phone. Jon had been texting her and admittedly she had been ignoring them. She wasn't sure how to act or what to say to him now. She understood that him and Renee were a big thing, but she had the impression he was over it.

She looked up and scowled as she watched Renee going through the fruit on the table, clearly trying to figure out what she wanted to eat for breakfast.  
"Stupid pretty blonde bimbo" Riley muttered to herself and sighed. She didn't understand why her jealousy of Renee ran so deep.

"Oh Dave! I didn't expect to see you here" She heard Renee exclaim. Riley frowned as she watched them hug and Renee followed Dave over to the table where Riley was sat.

"We should catch up again sometime" Renee said with a grin, ignoring Riley's presence.

"Excuse me for this not being any of my business" Riley stated getting attention from Renee "But maybe don't flaunt whatever this is in front of Jon"

Renee's eyes narrowed and she turned her chair to face Riley head on and leant forward on the table.

"No Riley it isn't any of your concern. And I don't think Jon is any of your concern either" She responded with a smile.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean" Riley snapped back, not liking the way this was going.

"You're always following Jon around like a lost puppy. He has no interest in you Riley" Renee stated with the most sickly smile she could muster up.

Riley could argue and state that Jon didn't seem to lose interest throughout all the sex they were having, but she did not want to give Renee anymore ammunition.

"Well Dave when you finish scheudling times to see your floozy, we need to do this promo"

Riley stood up with Dave following and she sipped the last part of her coffee before turning back to Renee with a smile of her own.

"I also would like to mention Dave stated you were pretty shitty in bed as well. Your gonna have to find a new hobby Renee. Bye now" Riley said with a smile before walking off.

Dave caught up with her and grinned to himself, catching Riley's hand and making her stop.

"What?" She asked Dave who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well you dropped me in it, but I like the fiesty side of you Riley" He smirked and stepped closer to her "Maybe we could...?"

"Ew. Dave no" Riley shook her head and carried on walking "You would be the last on my list Dave Bautista."

* * *

 _Are you going to talk to me?_

Riley ignored her phone and carried on talking Dave through his promo. He stated he would prefer to do it on the set, so she went out on set with him and handed him a microphone. She heard a bunch of yelling from the ring and realised Colby, Jon and Joe were in the ringing practicing for their match tonight. She would not get distracted.

"Okay Dave, I need you to try and c-"

"You guys are shit!" Dave yelled through the microphone making the guys stop training and look towards the stage. Riley pulled her papers up to her face in a lame attempt of hiding and shook her head.

"Dave you are so immature!" Riley hissed snatching the microphone off him.

She peered over at the guys who were waving for her to come in the ring. She looked at Dave who was stood there smirking. He was like an immature 14 year old boy. "Screw this" She said and headed down to the ring. Joe opened the ropes for her to get in and she stood there, Colby and Joe stood in front of her whilst Jon stood in the furthest corner.

"Have you thought about what you said last night" Joe asked with his arms crossed. "The shot you took at Jon wasn't fair"

"But he wa-"

"No Riley, I admit Jon should have maybe been a bit more aware of what he was saying" Joe stated "But you can't just renounce your help with The Shield"

Jon snorted to himself in the corner and shook his head.

"There's no point Joe, damn girl can't even be bothered to send a text" Jon said bitterly.

"Jon" Joe warned before looking back at Riley

Riley shuffled her feet on the canvas and looked over at Jon who was turned away from her. She sighed and nodded to Joe.

"I know everything by the way" Colby stated out loud "Why don't we go get a drink Joe?"

Joe nodded and they both got out the ring and headed up the ramp away from the ring. Riley looked at Jon and sighed, she went over to one of the turnbuckles and sat on it.

"Do you still have feelings for Renee, Jon?" Riley asked. She didn't want to know really, but she had to.

"I care for her. I don't love her" He sighed "I have always looked out for her, I've never got over the hurt she put me through. But I can't let anyone bad mouth her"

Riley chewed her lip, she thought maybe it was probably best he didn't know about her bad mouthing Renee this morning.

"I don't think she deserves your care" Riley stated watching Jon's head snap up to look at Riley "But your a kind man Jon. And I love that quality about you"

Jon stepped away from the corner and moved in between Riley's legs and wrapped his arm around her waist. He went to kiss her but she pulled away slightly. He looked back at her hurt and confused and she sighed.

"Is this a friends with benefits thing Jon? Am I the rebound?"

"No. And im sorry if it came across that way" Jon stated "I have been trying more Riles, you see that?"

"Mhmm, I do" She nodded "I just don't like being a secret Jon. I thought I could do it but it makes me feel dirty"

"I'll make you a promise" Jon took her hands and kissed them "Give me some time, and then we'll tell people."

Riley nodded and Jon smiled before picking her up from the turnbuckle. He kissed her gently before putting her down, she ran her hands over his stubbly chin and tiptoed to kiss him.

"Just be careful of Dave. I don't like it" Jon stated annoyed "He's a dick."

"He really is. Don't worry Jon as soon as this is over, I'll be back to you guys" Riley said with a smile

"Mm I'm sure I can tempt you to stay a bit longer" Jon smirked unbuttoning the top of her trousers, she blushed and slapped his arm away with a giggle.

* * *

Riley continued to spend the rest of the day helping Dave. The guy was exhausting getting easily distracted every five minutes.

It wasn't long until the show was starting, she spent most of the time stood by the gorilla watching all the talent. She was partly glad this fight with Jon came about. It made it so she actually knew where they stood, and soon she could actually publically be with him. She needed to be a little nicer to Renee. But she hated that she had hurt Jon and felt like she still could flaunt about with Dave without caring about Jon's feelings.

Riley was talking to the Bellas when she seen Jon talking to the Usos out the corner of her eye. She blushed when she seen he wasn't concentrating on anything Jey was saying and instead was smiling at her the whole time. He had no clue what he was doing to her.

She pushed her glasses up her face, they kept falling down and she was beginning to lose her patience with them.

"Why don't you just get some contact lenses if they are bothering you so much?" Brie pointed out.

"I have considered it, these aren't the most fashionable things ever" Riley replied taking her glasses off and putting them in her pocket.

"See you look hot now" Nikki nodded "Except that weird squint you're doing now.."

 _You should put your glasses on before you hurt yourself_

Riley smirked at her phone and looked at Jon making goofy faces at her. Well from what she could tell from his blurred outline. Riley held her phone up to Jon with a smile before putting it back in her pocket.

She felt her phone buzz twice more but she ignored it. Jon finished his conversation and ended up heading off somewhere else. Riley put her glasses back on and looked at her phone.

 _Can I stay tonight?_


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in his arms was the most perfect way to spend the day. Riley smiled at the sleeping guy next to her, light snores coming from him. He was sprawled out on his front with his arms tucked under the pillow. Riley ran her fingers along the scars on his back, a few nights ago he had gone through how he got them all and which ones hurt the most. Whilst she didn't have many scars, she spoke to him about her family and where she grew up. Her mother was very upperclass and a little bit of a snob, she never seen her whilst she was growing up. Instead she would hide away in her room, writing stories to help her forget about the life she was living.

Although Jon didn't share much, she didn't care. She knew he came from a rough background and that he didn't really want to go into it. She was just happy to hear the man talk about whatever he wanted. It was nice that they actually could thoroughly enjoy each others company for once.

"Jon?" She murmured rubbing his sides. When there was no response she got up and straddled his back. She looked at the clock and sighed, if he wanted to fit the gym in and not be late they had to move soon. "Jonnnnn" She said shaking him a little.

He turned over and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back down to him.

"Nope" He stated, his eyes still shut as he imprisoned Riley against his chest.

"Yes Jon" She giggled as she pressed her hands to his chest attempting to get out of his iron grasp "You won't be able to go to the gym.."

He groaned and moved his arms off Riley letting her climb up him. She leant over him and pressed a kiss to his sleeping lips. He stretched underneath her and opened up one eye squinting. A grin formed on his face and Riley grinned back. "What?

"I just like waking up to pretty girls" He smirked and pulled her back in for another kiss whilst his hands made their way down to her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze and started trying to deepen the kiss.

"No no" She mumbled against his lips and sat up away from him "We're gonna be late and not to mention you wore me out last night"

"If you can't handle the heat babe, get out the kitchen...Oooft!" He glared and moved away the pillow that hit him in the face.

"I was in said kitchen all night long, Good"

* * *

Work was becoming more and more bareable for Riley. Dave would try and flirt with her incessantly but she would just brush him off and he would get on with what he needed to do. Jon was getting the US title and The Shield were just the most dominant in history. It was all really great, except one minor detail.

"Renee you know what you have to say right?" Riley asked looking at her clipboard and back to Renee who stood there with some cocky little shut the fuck up smirk on her face.

"Oh don't worry Riley, I have it covered" She beamed.

"And Jon, you know what you're doing" Riley asked walking over to Jon, he gave her a simple nod as he started to get into his Dean Ambrose way of life.

"Alright" Riley nodded to the camera guy.

She watched the interview and was sure she had the coldest look on her face. She knew it was all for show, well partly. Renee would beam at Jon as he spoke and Jon as Dean did a little flirting back, it was just how he was. She wished she booked in Colby and Joe for the segment too but she had to make it seem like they were too busy concentrating on their tag team reign.

Riley felt a hand wrap around her waist and a kiss placed against her cheek, she looked up to see Baron there with a smile. She couldn't say anything and neither could he whilst the filming was going on, so they both just stood there. However, Riley was very aware that Baron's hand remained on her waist and she was pretty sure Jon was aware too.

The segment was called and Riley tried to move forward but she was clasped to Baron's side. She looked at him and he smiled at her, she felt bad she hadn't really seen him in weeks and if she did she barely spent anytime with him.

"Well done guys" Riley nodded to everyone, however Jon ignored her comments and grabbed her arm yanking her painfully away from Baron.

"Riles, there's something we need to discuss about this whole thing" Jon stated between gritted teeth loud enough for Baron to hear. She nodded and let him pull her out the room.

"I can't fucking stand that guy" Jon muttered as they walked down the hallway. She didn't want to break it to Jon that she needed to go back in that area to reset for the next segment. She knew she needed to let him vent. He let go of her hand and proceeded to pace back and forth whilst she sat on one of the large gear boxes.

"He knows Riley" Jon stated loudly as he paced rubbing his neck "Thats why he's doing these things because he knows theres not a damn thing I can do"

"Jon" Riley called and beckoned him over. He went over to her reluctantly and stood between her legs. His jaw was tense as she watched the wheels turned in his head spewing angry thoughts. She ran a hand through his slicked back hair, and grimaced at how wet it was.

"What are you doin?"

"I want my scruffy curls back" She stated smiling at him as she moved his hair about. He smirked and let her take his hands. "You know I'm yours right?"

Jon stood there in silence just looking at their hands as he chewed his lip.

"Jon"

"Yeah yeah, I know" He said quietly "I just hate him sniffin around you"

Riley pressed a light kiss to his lips and pulled back quickly, aware of their surroundings. She pushed Jon back and jumped off the box she was sat on before picking up her clipboard again.

"What do you have left to do?"

"Good!"

Jon and Riley turned their heads to see Baron jogging over. Riley shook her head and placed the clipboard against her eyes. Why did this always always happen?

"What. Do. You. Want?" Jon asked moving his head side to side.

"You need to understand somethin'" Baron drawled and then pointed between him and Riley. "We can talk to each other if we want to. It's none of your god damn business"

"Baron" Riley warned stepping inbetween the two guys as she watched Jon tense and started to clench and unclench his fists.

"No Riley. He drags you everywhere like a ragdoll" Baron stated "She's not your damn property"

"Do you really think I give a fuck about your opinion?" Jon snarled, stepping round Riley and into Baron's face "Do you really think I'm gonna let you stop me from doing what I want?"

"Jon that's enough" Riley grimaced trying to pull Jon back.

"Leave Riley alone" Baron snapped "Go back to your skanks. Go back to Renee. Go back to being that washed up druggie we all know you are"

She watched as Jon went to pounce on Baron, however her prayers were answered when Joe appeared and pulled him back.

"You fuckin piece of shit" Jon yelled at Baron "You come near Riley or me and I'll fucking kill you."

"C'mon man" Joe said pulling Jon away but didn't get much look as he only managed to pull Jon as far as up the corridor slightly.

"What you said was unnecessary" Riley said quietly looking at Baron. "Jon isn't this horrible person you think he is"

"And he's not a guy who wants to be saved Riley" Baron stated pulling her chin up so she was directly looking at him. "You can't keep tryin save everyone"

"I'm not trying to Baron" She stated, she didn't know how to express her feelings about Jon without giving anything away. "He's just a client, just like you and just like other people in this roster. I'm friends with you all."

"When you decide to let someone get inside that wall you've built up. Let me know" Baron said before leaning down and kissing her cheek. She pulled away from him and gave him a small nod before running up the corridor to see what madness Jon had created.

* * *

"Riley, you've got to sort him out. I mean it"

Riley nodded and sighed as Stephanie gave her a lecture about Jon's behaviour later that day. After Jon was pulled back, he trashed The Shield's dressing room completely before storming back to the hotel, not talking or waiting for anyone. As soon as Riley arrived at the hotel herself, Steph had pulled her into a room.

"He needs to realise that if he can't keep his anger in check, he will lose all his opportunities"

"I know" Riley nodded again "I just need to talk to him"

"Well good because he's in the bar. He's been requesting to see you"

Riley bid farewell to Steph before heading towards the hotel bar. She felt nervous all of a sudden, she was worried what impact this would have on hers and Jon's relationship. She didn't want to lose him at all, maybe she was causing him too much drama. She walked into the dimly lit bar, there was a few people sat in the booths in the room but there was Jon sat on a bar stool, downing what she presumed to be his third or fourth whiskey.

She propped herself next to him and ordered a drink with the bartender. He shot her a glance before downing the remains of his glass.

"Jon..."

"You're ashamed of me right?"

"What?" Riley looked at Jon shocked and shook her head "No no, why would you think that"

Jon snorted to himself and shook his head and looked away from her. The bartender placed their drinks down before heading towards the other end of the bar, noticing the tension.

"I'm scum Riley" Jon laughed to himself. "I always have been, always will be."

"Don't say that about yourself. You are far from it" She said quietly. She wanted to reach out and touch him, take his hand. Or touch his arm, but she knew he would probably reject her straight away.

"You don't know half the shit I've done" He smirked "If you did you wouldn't be here right now."

"Tell me" She stated bluntly "Tell me right now."

He looked at her skeptically and proceeded to drink his drink in silence. She gritted her teeth feeling herself getting impatient and angry, she hated seeing him like this. So affected by what people said to him, this wasn't the Jon she knew. The Jon she knew was cocky and proud. She looked down at her drink and played around with the straw and sighed.

"I was..." She started and sighed. She tried to find the words to bring up but she struggled. "My ex boyfriend beat me up okay?"

There it was. The secret she had been holding in for so long, she never told any of her friends or colleagues or the family she did speak to. Nobody knew but her and she had kept her mouth shut for the whole time it had happened as well as the two years of being away from the creep. She looked at Jon who sat there in the same position, his expression changed however. It was one of anger as he gripped his glass.

"This isn't where I share one and you share. I'm not trying to blackmail you or whatever" Riley said quietly "I just, look. We are all damaged goods, we all have had some shitty points in our life. But we have to let them go and move on. Or we would all just be angry forever."

"I've tried to let them go Riley" He muttered "But these assholes keep bringin them back up"

"Fuck em Jon" She said loudly "They don't know what you've been through. Baron doesn't know what he's talking about. I don't judge people for going through stuff Jon. I don't. I don't care if you tell me or not. I just need you to know, the only thing I care about is how you come out of it on the otherside."

Her heart was breaking for him as he sat there in silence, she needed him to know that he wasn't this broken shell of a man that he had convinced himself he was.

"Jon.."

"Yeah Riley" He said quietly still not maintaining eye contact with her, he just kept looking down at his glass.

"Jon.." She hesitated and chewed her lip before sighing. "Jon, I love you"

She watched him tense up and she could tell he started to panic.

"Jon you don't need to reciprocate anything" She laughed quietly "I'm happy with where we are at. I just love you. You make me feel a million different feelings and you've made me realise that maybe I'm not so bad after all. I feel so lucky that I have you. I wouldn't change you, at all. Never ever."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. He gave her a soft smile and stuck out his hand, she took it with a smile of her own and he pressed a kiss to it.

"Thanks Riles" He said quietly "I'm not great..At this stuff. But I uh, I think you're pretty great too."

She looked at him with a smile and placed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Come on Jon, lets go to bed."

* * *

"I'm not happy with the way this is going" She stated as she poured more wine into her glass.

"Neither am I. I want to get this sorted out." He sighed "I'm not sure what you or her see in him at all."

"You wouldn't" She smirked "He's mine and maybe I neglected to tell him that a few times"

"When you were fucking his co-worker?"

"It was an accident. " She stated quietly "I just forgot how much I loved him. I need him back."

"Don't worry, by the end of the year you'll be engaged and I'll have what I want."


	10. Chapter 10

**My reviews are really playing up, im managing to view them on my hotmail though. But thanks for all the feedback im glad you guys are into this!  
**

* * *

 _Smut warning_

"Oh my..fuck..."

Riley looked down and pulled back the sheets, there he was in between her legs looking up at her with a smirk.

"Hey babe" Jon chirped with a smile

"Can you..Y'know..Carry on?" Riley urged.

Jon smirked and rubbed his index finger over her clit painfully slow. Riley whimpered in frustration and laid her head on the pillow before jolting back up. She groaned in frustration.

"Oh this?" He grinned "I didn't realise you meant this"

"Jonnn" Riley groaned and proceeded to gasp when his tongue darted out and touched her. He burrowed his head back in between her legs and carried on licking her very slowly. Riley grabbed the bedsheets in her fists as she moaned. Jon squeezed her thighs bringing her closer to him as his tongue moved at a faster pace. She knew she was losing control pretty fast.

"Look at me" Jon ordered against her.

She opened her eyes and watched as his tongue swirled patterns against her while his eyes stared into her own, she wouldn't dare look away in fear of him stopping. He growled against her and she lost it. She grabbed the sheets roughly and her body arched up as she felt her orgasm flow through her.  
"Jon, fuck..I c..Jonnnn" She cried as her thighs wrapped around him not daring him to move.

She relaxed momentarily before trying to shove him away as he tried to lick up the juices, she was way too sensitive for that.

He knelt up in front of her and she smiled, she could never get used to the fact she had some god in her bed. She ran a hand over his firm abs before slowly letting her finger tips run over his member. He let out a small chuckle and she looked up at him.

"I am way too worked up for that babe" He stated and made a turning motion with his finger. She grinned and got on all fours. She felt his rough hands on her hips and his head teasing her slowly.

"Mmm" She moaned trying to push back onto him. He kept her at a distance before thrusting into her hard. His hands moved frantically as he thrusted into her quickly, moving from her hips to her ass.

"Jonn" She moaned again trying to fight them back. She reached out a hand and held onto the headboard and arched herself up more, using it as leverage to push back onto him harder.

"Fuck Riley" He growled "You make me so fuckin hard"

Riley felt her own pressure again as he hit into her repeatedly, he moved her hair to the side and proceeded to nip at her back as his hands squeezed her hips.

"Oh my god" She moaned feeling herself bouncing off the force of him, the pace was picked up faster and she felt his hands start teasing her nipples. He brought her back and kissed her neck roughly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last, his teasing and his hot breath on her neck.

"Mine" He growled in her ear before kissing the side of her head.

"Jon I can't.." She moaned as he bucked into her, he could feel his own release at its point.

"Cum for me Riley" He moaned and watched as she came undone in front of him. He kept thrusting over and over, looking at the finger marks on her ass where he had been holding on so hard. He looked at her once more before closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He let out a growl as he released himself deep within her.

"Fuckkkkk" He moaned before steading himself on her. They both stayed in their positions momentarily panting until he pulled out slowly. She sat up and clambered off the bed.

"Riley" He called to her making her turn around. He pulled her in for a small kiss and smiled. "Good mornin'." 

* * *

Riley rushed about checking her watch and her itinerary for that day. She had managed to go through some more work with Dave, have a meeting with Steph and spend some time with Carrano going over the upcoming storylines for some of the other characters. Stephanie had announced there would be a big meeting for all crew and talent in one of the arena conference rooms within the hour. And of course, she was running late.

"Riley!"

Riley looked around but didn't stop walking. She seen Baron running up to her and sighed, she had no time for this.

"Baron, look you should be rushing for that meeting it's gonna start soon" Riley huffed trying to figure out which room it was in. He pointed to a door and opened it for her. The room was pretty big and it seemed like nothing had started yet. The room was packed with all the talent, most of which chatting amongst themselves or helping themselves to the food laid out.

"Oh thank god" Riley sighed waving herself with her clipboard

"You look beat" Baron stated with a smile.

"Well busy day I guess" She stated and he grinned, she looked away. Damn him for being cute. "I still havent forgiven you y'know.."

"I know" He said moving around trying to catch her dodging gaze "And I'm tryin to apologise. I was out of line. I'm sorry"

"No no no" Riley laughed and looked up at Baron "It's not me you need to apologise too"

Baron looked uncomfortable and watched as Riley shrugged and walked away, he followed her and pulled her to the side.

"Look I got jealous and I'm not proud" Baron stated quietly "But if you want me to apologise then I will"

"Alright" Riley said sticking her hand out to him. He shook it in return and smiled "So how have you been?"

"Everyone quiet please!"

They both turned around to look at Stephanie at the front of the room, she noticed Jon stood with Renee with Joe and Colby behind them at the front of the room. He caught her eye and gave her a a nod. She smiled at him and then proceeded to glare at the back of Renee's head.

"I know we have all been very busy but I would just like to remind everyone the charity fundraiser is tonight. So please dress up a little smart. Dates are welcome and drinking is fine, however please save the stronger drinks for whatever club you guys go to after the event" Stephanie stated with a smile.

"Shit!" Riley exclaimed in a hush tone "I have nothing to wear"

She heard Baron chuckle and glared at him.

"And what exactly are you gonna wear?" She teased

"Nice shirt, got some slacks. I scrub up pretty well" He stated giving her a little nudge.

After Stephanie went over everything, Riley ended up finding her way over to Joe. She noticed that Jon and Renee had made a disappearing act. Joe pulled her into a hug and they clinked water bottles.

"So Joe, you gonna bring out the expensive suits?"

"Can't beat a good suit on a fine looking samoan" Joe teased "You taking Jon as your date?"

"I presume so, I mean everyones taking each other right?" Riley asked hopeful.

"Yeah I think so, even as a friends basis. I may have to take Colby. He's too annoying for anyone else" Joe laughed.

"That guy gets in more trouble every time I see him" Riley chuckled "Where is Jon anyway?"

"He's outside talking to Renee. She's got some family issues going down. Maybe you should go check on them" Joe suggested sensing Riley's wariness.

Riley nodded and proceeded to walk outside, she could hear some talking in one of the nearest rooms. She felt like staying outside the room and listening in but she didn't want to be caught creeping. So instead she proceeded to pretend to be checking her itinerary.

"Jon I don't know what to do. I just can't believe he's gone."

"It's alright doll, I mean he's not suffering anymore"

"I'm just lost, I don't know what to do. I don't want to take anytime off but this event tonight is just too much."

"Oh hell no" Riley muttered to herself, she knew exactly what this girl's game was. She gritted her teeth, she knew if she went storming in there Jon would think she was overreacting and they would probably argue. She had to seem like she was being nicer to Renee, and Renee didn't supposedly know her and Jon were together anyway.

"We'll go have a good time, have a drink and we could go play some pool after. Like the good old times" She heard Jon say happily. She heard Renee giggle in response.

"Jon I would love that, I've missed you, and this..."

She heard Jon clear his throat.

"Yeah, well I'll meet you later kid"

Riley bolted to the next corner along as she watched Jon leave the room, she watched him play with the tape on his hands as he seemed to be contemplating something before walking off. 

* * *

"You're back pretty early" Riley stated a few hours later when she returned to their hotel room. She watched as Jon went through his shirts that he packed and gave her a smile.

"Yeah just needed to sort some stuff out" He said before walking over to her. He pulled her in close and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He pulled her onto him and carried her to the bed placing her down. He pulled away and she leant up to kiss him again, he laughed and pulled away. He frowned when he seen the uncertainty on her face and sat up slightly.

"Whats goin on?" He asked lying to the side of her.

"This whole charity thing is just on my mind thats all" She stated

"Oh about that, I'm gonna have to meet up with you later on"

"Oh how come?" Riley asked playing dumb, she needed to know if he would lie to her. He sighed and then took her hand and entertwined his fingers with hers.

"Look babe, I don't want you getting mad, but I told Renee we could go together" He said wincing after. Instead Riley pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. As much as she didn't like the situation at least he was being honest with her.

"What happened?" Riley mumbled into him.

"Well her uncle has passed away and she's all upset. I met him once he was a cool guy. So she wanted to talk to me about it and I panicked. I'm a guy right? So I don't know what to do when females start cryin. I mean c'mon I'm not a monster" He said with a smirk making Riley chuckle. "Anyway she was hinting at it and I thought it would be just a way to get her off my back y'know"

"It's okay Jon, I'm alright with it?"

"Really?" He asked looking down at her. "It's alright if your not"

"Well it's..Weird. But nobody knows about us and it's easier for now" Riley shrugged "I'm gonna miss you though"

"I'll miss you too babe" He rubbed her hair gently "But we always have tonight"

"That we do" Riley said with a smirk and got off the bed. She pulled out a dress from her bag and smiled at Jon showing it to him. It was a little black dress with an open back, there wasn't a whole bunch left to the imagination yet somehow still remained classy.

"Fuck Renee" Jon snorted "Hey baby are you seeing anyone?"

"Ew Jon" Riley laughed and shook her head "No you made your bed Jon boy now go lie in it" 


	11. Chapter 11

"I think we can all cheers to that"

Riley raised her champagne glass and clinked it against Dave's and Steph's own champagne. The event was a posh one to say the least, she was wondering how Jon was finding it all. She had spent the past two hours talking about work and charity event with the management, she needed a harder drink than this champagne.

"Well I'm going to go and do some socialising, thank you for the lovely night Steph" Riley said with a smile before bowing out the conversation.

"Ah ha" She muttered to herself when she seen her ginger friend wandering through the crowd. She managed to yank Becky off the adventure she was on and over to the side.

"Oh thank bloody god I've found someone normal" Becky said with a laugh before frowning at Riley's champagne glass. She took it off her and placed it to the side.

"Where is the bar in this damn place?" Riley asked looking around and Becky shook her head.

"C'mon princess, we are heading to the magical land of alcohol, grab your coat."

* * *

"This is what I'm talking about!" Nick exclaimed as they pulled up to one of the local clubs. A bunch of them had bustled into a taxi and headed to the nearest club, when they walked in there it seemed like everyone had the same idea. There were three rooms in the club, the main room playing dance music, the side room was set out a bit more like a dingy bar playing rock music and upstairs playing rnb, there was something here for everyone.

Riley and Becky headed into the side room and ordered some drinks and some shots. Baron appeared next to Riley and she gave him a hug before handing him a shot.

"Onwards and upwards guys, chim chim" Becky said before throwing her shot back and then ordered another round. Riley grimaced at the taste and put her glass back down before being handed another one.

"Oh no" Riley frowned, she knew where this was going. She looked at Baron who shrugged before throwing back his second one.

Between the shots Becky was handing out like no tomorrow and the vodka she had in her hand, Riley knew there was going to be a serious hangover expected tomorrow.

"One more, last one promise" Becky said handing Riley her fifth shot.

"Ugg I can't do anymore" Riley shook her head but Becky pushed it on her. Riley gave Becky a sad look before shooting back her last one.

"C'mon lets dance" Baron said pulling Riley to the floor where some people were bouncing around.

Riley held onto Baron's hand making sure not to lose him as she drank her vodka looking at her surroundings on the way. There were some NXT guys about, not many people from the main roster in here. Her mind wandered to Jon again wondering where he ended up. She trusted him, but she hated that Renee had some hold over him.

"Oooh I like this song" Riley said breaking away from her thoughts with a grin _"I can tell you my love for you will still be strong after the boys of summer have gooneeee!"_

"You're a pretty lightweight at least" Baron laughed and Riley chuckled with a nod

"I have a cheaper night being such a lightweight Mr Pestock" She grinned and proceeded to keep dancing and singing. Baron would stand there on the spot bobbing his head with his beer in hand, murmuring some of the lyrics whilst Riley just danced around him. Well more like flailed.

"Hey guys"

"Colby!" Riley exclaimed hugging him tightly, she kissed his cheek and rubbed the scruff on his face. "Aw I missed you"

"Riley, I'm pretty sure we seen each other earlier." He laughed putting Riley back down "You alright man?"

"Yeah I'm good. She's already pretty wasted" Baron laughed "Gotta keep an eye on here"

"Rude, I am here you know" She sighed looking at her glass "Be right back"

Riley wandered over to the bar and leant on it as she waited to be served, she took out her phone and chewed her lip when she seen there were no new messages. Jon wasn't a texting kinda guy so she presumed it wasn't a big deal. After she got her drink she started to feel slightly suffocated with all her thoughts. She headed outside and stood against the wall, it was pretty dimly lit and there were a few people outside.

"You're looking a little lost"

She looked at Dave who was stood next to her and nodded, he offered her a cigarette but she declined it.

"I wonder where Renee is" She drunkenly mumbled to herself. "Do I ever shut up about her?"

Dave laughed to himself before noticing Riley rubbing her arms. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" She nodded to him, feeling a little bit warmer with the much larger coat on "Whats going on between you and Renee?"

"Nothing" Dave snorted "She's just playing up to me to get to you Riley. She doesn't want anything from me"

"Oh" Riley frowned "I don't get her game"

They stood there in silence for a second as Riley continued to sip at her drink scanning the garden they were stood in. Jon would tell her to stop overthinking things like she always does . But he didn't see what Renee was trying to do.

"She wants Jon back" Dave stated "She told me"

"Well I think that's obvious to everyone"

"You love him right?"

Riley caught Dave's eye and nodded silently before looking at the ground.

"I think that's obvious to everyone too" Dave stated before offering Riley a hand "C'mon lets have a good night"

After many drinks later, everyone decided to call it a night and head home, luckily not many of them had to wrestle the next day and could head home to see their family.

"C'mon little lady time to take you home"

"No way, I'm dancing. Leave me alone"

Colby shook his head, Riley was trying to stay at the club way past the agreed time for everyone to head back. Everyone was calling him into the taxi telling him to just leave her, but he couldn't do that to his friend. He sighed before realising Dave was motioning him over.

"I'll look after her, you guys head back." Dave stated.

Colby looked at Dave awkwardly and sighed with a nod before making Dave promise to look after her. Colby took off with everyone else, leaving Riley and Dave alone.

"Riley what are you doing?" Dave asked watching her bring over a small tray of shots "You shouldn't be drinking anymore."

"Ssssssshhhhhh" Riley hissed before taking some back. Dave shrugged and proceeded to do the same.

* * *

"Hello?"

Jon and Joe had gone out for some drinks at a bar after the party, he couldn't tolerate being around Renee for too long. She had changed into a completely different person to the girl he first fell for. She used to be down to earth and nice but she kept putting on some fake persona, laughing too loud at the stupid jokes that she used to hate. She was trying to grind on him during their game of pool and he knew what she was really there for. At the end of the night she had tried to straddle him and thats when he called it a day. He used to be that guy, getting off with random girls in clubs. But he didn't want any of that with Renee and especially now Riley was in the picture. He ended up calling Joe and heading out to a bar of their own until Riley was on her way back to the hotel.

"It's Baron"

Jon narrowed his eyes and checked his phone just to make sure he was hearing it correctly. Joe looked at Jon concerned when he seen his face turn into a snarl.

"What do you want Pestock? Hmm, came to rub it in my face some more how much of a scumbag I am"

"Look, first I'm sorry. I crossed the line and it wasn't cool" Baron sighed "I'm calling about Riley"

Jon chewed the inside of his lip and his hand went straight to his neck.

"What about her? She alright?"

"She's at a club alone with Dave. She wanted to stay out and Colby left her with Dave. She's pretty wasted man"

Jon counted down from ten, his knuckles turning white from holding the phone so tightly. If he broke his phone then he wouldn't be able to find out where Riley was.

"What...Club?"

* * *

Riley wasn't sure what was happening. One minute she was dancing and the next Jon had appeared out of nowhere. He was yelling at Dave whilst holding her protectively at his side.

"Take this shit back" Jon yelled taking Dave's jacket off Riley and flinging it back at him. He pulled Riley through the club and back outside, the quickness of it all made Riley's head spin. She pulled back from Jon when they hit outside and steadied herself against the nearest wall. She was pretty sure she was on some kind of mad pirate ship with all the spinning her surroundings were doing.

"Baby, babe. Hey hey look at me" Jon said holding her chin trying to get her to focus "Riley."

"Jon" She said with a drunken smile "Jon I'm cold"

He let go of her for a second and pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her before holding her up again. She moved his arms out way and hugged his chest, he rubbed her hair and helped steady her. He looked around before waving a cab down.

The cab ride was silent, he kept looking over at Riley expecting her to be asleep but she was wide awake, looking at the city lights as the cab drove past them all. Jon chucked some money at the cab driver before helping Riley out. He managed to get her upstairs to the hotel room and put her on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and went to pull her dress off, but instead she tripped on one of her heels and fell back onto the bed.

"Shit" Jon ran out from the bathroom hanging onto the suit trousers he had half undone. He seen Riley rolling about laughing to herself with her dress halfway over her head.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight laid out in front of him and her laughs were music to his ears.

"Jonnn, help me" She giggled from underneath the material.

He dropped the trousers he was holding up and climbed ontop of her, pulling the dress over her head. She sat up straightaway and pressed her lips against his. He let her pull him ontop of her as his tongue moved with her own. She knew he was hard and he growled when she started grinding against him. He had been thinking all night long of fucking her senseless, but right now. He didn't want to.

"No way are you gettin any tonight" He said breaking off the kiss and moving next to her.

"Why?" She asked with a pout and climbed ontop of him instead. His resolve was put to the test as she grinded ontop of him through his boxers. She wrapped her arms around herself and unclasped her bra before chucking it to the side.

"You were bad tonight" He stated simply trying to ignore his dick throbbing against her

"I am being bad tonight" She smirked and he groaned. He pulled her to him and pushed her to the side.

"Jon" She cried and folded her arms "Why you being really mean to me?"

"We are gonna have a real serious talk in the morning" He said looking at her with a serious expression "And you're gonna like me even less"

Riley watched him turn off the light and roll away from her. She sighed, she had really done it this time. She just wanted to go out and have fun, it wasn't her fault everyone but Dave bailed.

"Can I at least cuddle?"

"Nope."

Jon heard Riley sniff and stand up grabbing her things. He growled and turned on the light, she was out of bed collecting her things.

"Riley put those fuckin things down and get back here"

"No" She said sternly now glaring at him "If you aren't going to fuck me and if you aren't going to cuddle me then I may as well sleep alone."

Jon had to stop himself from laughing at the little tantrum standing in front of him.

"Fine" He stated with a shrug.

"Fine" She yelled back. She found herself glued to the spot not moving. He looked at her with a cocky smirk and she huffed. They both stayed silent, one glaring at one and the other grinning. He was annoying her but she was also annoyed that she wasn't walking out the hotel room.

"No Jon. Y-you can't just go see Renee and then not even acknowledge me" She hissed using the shoe she was holding to express herself. "I didn't throw a fit or nuttin. But oh nooooo, here I am being all neglected and shit."

"Neglected?"

"Mhmm. All I wanted all night was some hot sex from my boyfriend. And Dave stupid ass Bautista has to ruin it for me"

"Nah" Jon said shaking his head and licking his lips "You ruined it for you. You're lucky that your friend Pestock called me. Cause if he didn't and I seen you walk in with Dave. This could have gone down a lot worse than a little bit of yelling and you not getting fucked the way you want to." Jon's tone was less playful nd was a lot more threatening.

Riley shut up and sighed before climbing back into bed. She reached up and turned the light off before wrapping herself in the blankets.

"Yeah well fuck you Jon"

Jon moved closer to her and pulled her into him, her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder and moved himself closer.

"Fuck you too Riles" He said his smirk being hidden by the darkness.

"Thank you for controlling your anger" She said quietly

"Go to sleep. Now." 

* * *

"Did it work?"

"No. He's too wrapped up in that stupid geek to even realise that I'm there" Renee spat. "What about you?"

"I did exactly what I needed to do. The seeds been planted" He said down the phone with a laugh "At least one of us will be getting what we want"

"I think this could work out for the both of us. Jon will think Riley is ruining his career, he'll come back to me. She won't have her little friends to help her anymore" Renee laughed.

"There's a meeting next week, after that we just need to wait."


	12. Chapter 12

Riley winced as she watched the repeat of last weeks events. Dave powerbombing Jon, Colby being attacked by Randy and Joe being pedigreed by Hunter. Battered and bruised, the guys still exclaimed about how great it all worked out.

"Riley, the meeting is in ten minutes"

She nodded to the assistant who had peeped their head round the door. She was never found in her own office, she was always in The Shield locker room with her guys as they watched the playback of their previous tv time and went through discussions on how they could progress forward.

"So tonight Evolution will come out all suited and booted. Hunter and Randy will talk a bit of smack, show some clips of you guys getting beat up last week and then finally...FinallY!" RIley exclaimed holding her piece of paper tightly with a smile "Dave can do his promo and wa-la no more working with Dave."

"As long as he doesn't fuck it up" Joe stated with a smirk.

Riley shot him a glare and began pacing back and forth turning her piece of paper over looking at the next layout.

"And then you guys cut in on Dave's promo. _Rude._ "

"And we come down through the crowd looking devilishly handsome as always" Colby picked up Riley and spun her around, she managed to maintain reading her piece of paper without them being flung everywhere.

"Then Jon will talk some smack to them and then start on Hunter about being humbled. Jon I have an idea here if you wanna go with it?"

Riley looked at Jon who was sat with his elbows on his knees as he looked through his promo with disdain. She knew he hated following script and felt like he was really backed into a corner when it came to not channeling his indie ways of cutting a promo.

"Jon, ..."

He held up a hand to shush her before proceeding to walk out the room, it wasn't rude or disrespectful. She knew he was going to go find Mox and rework the promo in his old set ways.

"Riley, after this heat with Evolution, whats coming for us next? I mean we're at the top the highest peak" Colby stated and Joe cast her a worrying glance.

"Well you guys will get pushed together or individually, there's some major titles which all three of you are ready for" Riley shrugged "I'm sure it will be an amicable split."

* * *

"Thanks everyone for joining me today" Stephanie stated with a smile.

Riley looked at the piece of paper that was handed to her, one big major change and one update. Both could have not came at a worse time.

"First of all let's start with the European tour. Carrano you know where you stand with that?"

Riley watched Mark nod and winced herself, she was on a completely opposite tour to Jon. The only time they would clash would be on the televised shows. One in Paris, one in London, one in Spain and one in Germany. The rest of the time they would be on complete opposite ends of the tour.

"Riley we have been so thoroughly impressed by your work with Jon, Joe and Colby. You've really helped maintain their bond as well as making their promos as dramatic as the next. Due to this we really don't want to pair you with anyone specifically this time. We would like you to help with the NXT guys as well as Colby, and some of the other guys"

"Thanks Steph, the opportunities you've presented me with have been great but I don't think-"

"Ah ah ah, I'm just about to come onto that topic now Riley" Stephanie said giving her a kind smile. "The Shield and Evolution's time are coming to an end. What has been decided amongst us is that it is time to split The Shield."

"We have decided to give Colby a major push" Mark stated "He will turn heel and attack Jon and Joe before joining sides with Stephanie and Hunter. We are thinking Money in the bank, we are thinking championships, quite a lot."

"And what about Jon and Joe? Surely they have proven they are just as worthy too?" Riley rambled.

"Maybe you've been getting too personal and too involved Riley" Mark stated and Riley shot him a glare.

"Well maybe Mark you need to get a bit more involved considering your talent doesn't have half an idea what they are doing nowadays. It's always Riley, Mark hasn't told us this or Riley, Mark hasn't told us that. You're too busy floating around the Diva locker room to think about anything else" Riley spat, she could feel her fists clenching.

"Clearly you have spent way too much time around Good. You've developed quite the temper. Maybe you both need classes on anger management" He grinned back.

"This stops right now! I will not tolerate the unprofessionalism being displayed right now" Stephanie stated glaring between the two. "This meeting is called."

* * *

Riley watched the guys out in the ring cutting their promo on Evolution. She couldn't fault them at all, but Jon's delivery blew her away. He would always unexpectedly do what she would ask of him, even when she didn't say any words. Its almost like he just knew what she was going to ask of him and he managed to deliver time and time again.

She watched as Evolution slinked away backstage leaving The Shield and some of the mid carders outside glaring at each other. Riley spun around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with Hunter.

"I just came over to say that I think Jon has been doing really well" Hunter stated with a smile "The big man thinks so too. Tell him that from me"

With a pat on the back and a nod Hunter disappeared and Riley couldn't hide the grin on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Jon was Hunter and Vince thought of him, he was going to be so happy.

The car ride to the hotel was spent with Jon going on about the crowd's reaction and how well he thought Hunter bit back at him. She smiled as she watched him, his baby blues gleaming as he smirked relentlessly. She sighed happily as she felt like her heart had reached it's peak of affection. Before she said anything soppy, she decided she would divert her attention to looking out the window.

"I'm boring you"

"Quite the opposite Jon, I love listening to you talk about things you love"

She watched him chuckle and squeeze her hand before patting her leg with his freehand, the other on the steering wheel.

"What bout you? Where you been all day?" He asked and she felt her heart drop. It wasn't her place to tell him about The Shield yet, knowing Steph would want to break it to him. She wanted to give him a little pre-warning but she knew he would fly off into the deep end. She couldn't and wouldn't ruin that smirk on his face.

"Just a bunch of meetings, all boring.." She said faking a yawn and stretching out.

"Carrano still botherin you?" Jon asked rubbing her thigh again "He's such a dick"

"He is" Riley agreed softly "Jon, I've got some bad news though"

"Hmm?"

"The European tour coming up, I'm travelling with some of the newer guys, Steph wants me to help them"

That was it, that was all the hints she could drop to him. She watched as his expression fell slightly, she knew he was counting in his head so he didn't blow up or say something stupid. After a few moments he started rubbing her thigh again and he sighed.

"Guess we knew we couldn't keep you forever" He sighed "Well I didn't want to admit this to begin with but we needed you Riles"

"Jon you don't have to do this" She said with a chuckle "Keep your pride in tact"

"Hush" He said with a smirk "I was stubborn, you were stubborn. But you were right, we are getting more attention from Hunter because of your help"

Riley scooted closer to him as they pulled up outside the hotel. He unfastened her seatbelt and pulled her onto his lap, not without her hitting her head off the roof of the car.

"Oww. Why's it always me" She yelped touching her head "It's never you Good"

"That's cause I'm too smooth babe" He smirked before kissing her forehead. "You mean a lot to us Riles"

"You should just give me a thank you card and get this over with" She grinned leaning forward to kiss his stubbly cheek.

"Fuck these fuckin words" Jon mumbled to himself and sighed. He put his hands on either side of Riley's face before bringing her closer. She looked at him in confusion, her blues meeting his own.

"You mean a lot to me Riley. More than I can say" He mumbled before kissing her softly. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna miss you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I actually met Jon, well Dean at a live event the other day. He was so sweet, he took a picture with me and everything. I cried and died. It was perfect.**

* * *

The next month was a mix of pleasure and pain.

A lot of pain.

"I can't do this anymore Steph, I need to tell them" Riley sobbed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had requested a private meeting with Steph to discuss the break up. She had been up every night trying to calculate all the possibilties of breaking the news to them. She couldn't bare to hurt Jon, he was on such a high.

"You love him?"

"All the guys, they are some of my closest friends" Riley mumbled not daring to meet the eyes of Stephanie. She felt a hand on her shoulder and watched as a phone was slid in front of her. The wallpaper on the phone was Stephanie and Hunter surrounded by their children, beaming at each other. Riley slowly raised her eyes to meet Stephanies. Instead of the cold scowl she expected, Stephanie was smiling at her.

"Me and Hunter struggled to break the news to my dad. As a father, it was fine. As a boss, I didn't know what to expect. He stated it was bad for business for someone of my power to fall for one of the talents. It's different when a wrestler and the female talent get together, because they are of equal status in the business. Me and you Riley, we have the higher power to make this company what it is. It scared Vince really. But look at me now, kids and a marriage later and I'm happy"

"So you're okay with me and Jon? How did you know?"

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head "You guys aren't exactly conspicuous in the hallways, in the ring, in the gym. Plus I know you're passionate about this. About him, you really care for him and he cares for you."

Riley nodded and fumbled with the edge of her chair.

"We aren't exactly shouting it from the rooftops, Jon wants to keep it between us for now"

"Is that really a bad thing in this business? Everyone will think there is favouritism in the storylines, and that would be disastrous with the big push we are having for Jon"

Riley raised her eyebrows and Stephanie passed a script in front of Riley. She read through the pages and grinned. Jon would love it, he would be able to tease the crap out of Colby for a lifetime. It was just a shame it didn't result in the championship at the end.

"After this, Jon will be one of the biggest faces of the company. Requested by myself, Hunter and Vince"

"Steph, this is crazy. He will be so pleased" Riley grinned.

"I was thinking about what you said. And I feel that you should deliver the news, and then present Jon with this."

* * *

Riley felt nervous and excited, she was going to do it today. She had told the guys to meet her in one of the boardrooms as soon as possible. She then disappeared for the rest of the day, she knew Jon would bug her and she would crack before telling everyone else.

She walked through the hallway, smiling at everyone as she went by. There would be some faces here she wouldn't see for a while that was for sure. The tour started in a few days time and she was really trying to not think about it. She knew Renee was on the same tour as Jon, in fact Renee was trying to rub it in her face but Riley just smiled at her and walked past. Bitch.

She finally found the boardroom and opened the door, all three of the guys sat there looking up at her. She smirked at them in their casual clothes, it was so different when they got into Shield mode. She wondered what their individual gear would consist of.

"You're breaking up with us, that's what's going on isn't it?" Colby piped up as Riley sat down next to Joe.

"You already knew that" She giggled before handing the three scripts around. "Before you guys read this, I just want you to know that there is a lot of positives coming out of this.."

Jon was already giving her a suspicious look that was turning her stomach into knots. She waited patiently as they read the scripts, the silence was deafening.

"Wow, I can't believe it's ending" Joe said quietly. Riley looked at his sad expression and side, placing her hand on his.

"But look Joe. We are both getting pushed" Colby stated with a smirk "Finally I can't wait"

"Colby" Joe interrupted and Colby closed his mouth as they both looked at Jon.

"So this is me then? I just don't do anything, go back to being mid card right?" Jon spat, she knew he was seething. His eyes bored into hers with a glare.

"No Jon, there's actually something else for you" Riley stated, fumbling in her bag to get the other script.

"I don't want anything you're giving me" He shook his head and with three paces, he leaned over her. His face was only a few inches from her own, she didn't see any love in his eyes whatsoever. Nothing.

"Do you fucking know who I am Riles? Who I was? I was Jon Moxley the best fuckin extreme indie wrestler out there. I'm Dean Ambrose, the leader of the fuckin Shield. And now I'm Dean Ambrose, the fucking jobber?!"He shouted at her, he eyed her up and down in disgust "You did this didn't you? It was your fuckin idea. Best way to spend more time with me is to take me off the card completely right?!"

"No Jon! I didn't even have any input on this at all!" Riley stated trying to touch his arm but he snatched it away. He looked at Colby and Joe and snorted before throwing his script down and storming out.

"I can't believe that just happened" Colby said quietly.

"Was that the plan for Jon?" Joe asked pointing to the script in front of Riley. She nodded and pushed it to him.

"I...I need to..." She didn't finish her sentence instead she just left the room.

* * *

Jon had disappeared for the past two days, but the rumours started circling and then all of a sudden everyone was on Riley's case. Renee came up and started screeching at her stating she didn't know Riley was out to ruin Jon's career. Colby and Joe had tried to defend her but then they looked like dick's defending her because they were being pushed.

Riley had been trying to find Jon but nobody would tell her what room he was in, or what he was doing. It was now the last night before she flew to Barcelona tomorrow, without him. Her heart was breaking, she knew what this was. She knew that if he didn't talk to her before tomorrow that was him stating it was the end of everything that had happened.

"You can't keep doing this y'know?"

"I have to wait for him Baron" Riley stated. It was the third night she had spent in the hotel bar, she stayed their all night hoping this would be where Jon was. But she knew he wasn't that transparent. Baron sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere and left.

The script she was meant to give to Jon was in front of her, the edges frayed. She was clinging on giving this to him. She had tried passing it to other people to give to him but there was nobody who would dare.

Giggling.

She closed her eyes, this wasn't about her and Jon anymore. She just needed to give him the script and go. She spun around to see Jon enter the bar with Renee on his arm as he stumbled about. He was drunk for sure. Her eyes met Renee's and the giggling stopped.

"Let's get out of here Jon, you don't need to see her" Renee spat.

Jon finally looked at her, his eyes full of sadness as he looked defeated.

"Jon, can I talk to you?" Riley asked ignoring Renee scoffing.

"I...I don't want to" He stated coldly "You tried to ruin me."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you" Riley started trying to not let herself cry "If that's what you believe then you didn't know me at all."

Jon stayed silent for a while before sighing. He pointed to one of the tables at the back of the bar. Riley nodded and went to sit down. She watched Jon kiss Renee goodbye before he came over. She wouldn't let this all effect her. She couldn't but of course, she was only human.

"I need to give this to you. Stephanie wants you to read it Jon" Riley said harshly as she pushed the script towards him.

"Is that it? You came to give me a fuckin script?" He slurred angrily "No apologies?"

"I didn't do anything! Every fucking time Jon, you think I'm this big bad person trying to ruin your career. I didn't want this for you, I pushed for you. I spoke to Hunter about you. And if you read that script you would realise that _THAT_ piece of paper, is everything you worked for" Riley shouted slamming her hands on the table.

He took the script and shoved it in his jacket before pointing a finger between him and her.

"This is finished"

"Oh trust me Jon, I guessed when you were shoving your tongue down Renee's throat." Riley spat "All I did was give you some bad news, she cheated on you ten times over. But I'm the villain?! Great judgement Jon"

She watched as he grabbed her wrist and pulled himself closer to her.

"Renee is ten times the woman you are" He stated glaring down at her.

"Get fucked Jon, enjoy your happy future with her. I couldn't give a shit" Riley growled, inside she felt like everything was hurting. SHe felt the hysteria and the empty feeling waiting to break through. But she would not, not right now.

"I loved you. I fuckin loved you and you broke me" Jon muttered

Riley pushed away from him and stood up, she couldn't hear this now. Not after she had waited so long.

"Well at least you finally got the balls to admit it Jon" Riley stated quietly giving him one last glance before turning on her heel and walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

A yawn and a stretch.

"Mm" A mumble appeared with brown eyes meeting the blue ones. "Good morning" She said with a sweet smile.

"Fuck" He groaned blinking in the sunlight looking at the blonde laying next to him "No"

He sat up trying to rub his face and groaned at his cotton mouth. Taking in his surroundings he sighed walking over to his suitcase. He flipped open the top and pulled out a random t shirt.

"Come back to bed" She purred.

"Nah" He stated simply pulling the fresh shirt over his head before heading to the bathroom. Every day was like this, he would wake up sober and it was the worst feeling in the world. Realisation would hit him head first, the blonde in his bed not his usual messy haired brunette. Then as soon as he would wake up the blonde would pounce him, riding him a few times. The happiness was momentary when he came and then it was back to normal. There wasn't any funny conversations or playful bickering. Just all work talk.

" M goin' gym" He mumbled walking out the bathroom and pulling his shoes on.

"I was thinking we could try and find an aquarium or an ice rink, do what we used to do Jon?"

"Have you seen the fuckin weather outside Renee? We are in Mexico. Jesus fuckin Christ" He snorted standing up and heading to the door. "See ya" 

* * *

"Would you like another drink?"

"Mm the sangria here is wonderful" Riley stated with a smile taking the drink from the waiter. She watched the evening fireworks between Colby and Baron, all of them enjoying the warm air and the sea breeze.

"How you feeling Riley?" Colby asked putting an arm round her shoulders "Still missing him?"

"It's here and there Colbs. I mean he's always on my mind but it's time I put myself first" She stated with a small smile as he brought her into him. It was nice she was surrounded by her friends. But when she was alone it was the hardest. Late nights spent crying, missing the feeling of Jon next to her. She would often think about random things she wanted to tell him about. But then she remembered he had made his decision.

 _How's Spain senorita? :)_

She smirked at her phone and proceeded to take the text message as permission to call. She waited for the dial tone and for someone to answer. The noise of backstage chatter and bustling was on the other end.

"Hey Joe, I miss you guys" She stated with a smile

"Not long left babygirl. Only a few more days and we'll see each other"

She couldn't pretend she wasn't excited to see everyone that she hadn't been with. She had been going through some good promo work with Colby, he even stated she was the queen of the heel promos. It was gonna begin his feud with Jon ever so soon. The first bit of work would start in a few days at the shared event. She excused herself from Colby and Baron and headed down to a quieter part of the beach, making sure nobody was around.

"How is he?" She asked chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Same as before. Just drunk, he keeps complaining about Renee being around him all the time. All he wants to do is drink and wrestle. He's reverted back to the guy he was when Renee cheated on him" Joe sighed.

"Has he read the script yet? It's starting in a few days" She asked worriedly

"You know what he's like, he'll probably read it on the day. He hasn't mentioned anything to me yet. He just keeps moaning that he's been put in all these dark matches with the Miz" 

* * *

Jon taped up his hands as he walked into his room with Joe. He frowned when he seen him on the phone but presumed it was to his wife back home. He sat down and looked at his hands. They were so bruised in odd places and in odd colours. As he was looking them he noticed the rolled up paper sticking out of his bag. He walked over to it and pulled it out.

 _\- Dean will cut a promo on Seth and Triple H and the betrayal. Eventually looking to lead into a main feud with Seth. Will be placed in Money In The Bank however will lose with a near miss. However, pranks and war waged on Seth will help establish as Dean as main face of Monday Night Raw. Looking to make him Intercontinental Champion and eventually WWE Champion once fully established. Although some issues will be faced with his feud with Seth, the heat on Seth should give Dean appropriate push against authority. Looking to increase merch sales with new gear as well as interviews and other off air spots.  
_ _Submitted by Vince McMahon & Paul Levesque - Approved by Stephanie McMahon and Riley Bradley._

 _Please read below for upcoming promo material._

Merch sales. Top face. Interview time. Fan time.

He rubbed his hand across the bottom of his face. He was gonna be the unofficial top dog of the whole of the WWE. He was the face, he was the funny guy. For once he wasn't heel, he wasn't the underdog. He was being pushed to his full potential. There were more than one championship belts in his future.

"Jon, didn't see you in here" Joe said quietly before spotting the script in his hand. Jon's shocked eyes met Joes and Joe shrugged "She tried to tell you".

"Fuck!" He said with a laugh "Fuck I don't know what I'm feeling."

"Yeah well, at least you get something out of this shitty situation" Joe said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jon growled standing up.

"Riley" Joe stated simply.

"Shit. I was so shitty to her" Jon said with a sigh "If I call her, she'll forgive me and we can just carry on"

"Oh yeah sure when your dick has been in Renee how many times now" Joe chuckled. Jon's world almost came to a screech, he had been awful to Riley, fucked Renee, binged on alcohol whilst she was on the otherside of the world. She was probably with someone ten times the man he was. He only told her how he felt when he was breaking it off. He sat back down slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Joe, what do I do?"

"Jon, you're on your own this time" Joe sighed "You fucked up massively."


	15. Chapter 15

The words on the pieces of paper that surrounded her just kept falling off the page. She ran a hand through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could't concentrate, knowing that Jon would be somewhere in the same building as her right now. She couldn't concentrate because a few days ago she woke up in a strangers bed, hungover and feeling guilty. This wasn't her, before Jon she didn't have the confidence to do anything like that, and now she's the one acting like a slut? She sighed and reached for her coffee. As her hand graced the cup, the contents spilt all over the table.

"Shit!" She yelled leaping up, trying to save her work from the coffee. She had spent forever amending scripts and adding notes. Riley shook off the coffee stained paper and chucked it aside, she really needed to get her head back in the game.

A knock on the door brought back her attention as she yelled "Come in!" whilst trying to dab the table with as many tissues as she could find. Baron came in and sat opposite her with a bit of a slump, smirking as he watched her unsuccessfully try to move the spilt liquid about.

"So, Lance the masseuse, huh?" He said with a smirk and she glared up at him.

"He is also the coach of NXT, but everyone seems to forget that" She mumbled.

She had drunkenly fell for Lance's dark hair and blue eyes and his cheeky smile. Arrogant and flirty were the best words the sprung to mind. He was one of the travelling coaches and masseuses for the guys, and he had successfully woo'ed her into bed. Lance 1, Riley 0.

"I was drunk and he was there and it was a whole mistake. I know, I'm a filthy drunken whore" She mumbled as she stood up putting the tissues in the bin. She clicked on the TV and watched as Raw started. Baron moved next to Riley and put an arm around her. He knew she missed Jon and was craving any male attention. wrongfully. It was hard to know him and Renee were happy whilst she was again, alone.

"Can I tell you somethin?" Baron drawled patting her leg.

"Sure, why not"

"When we first met, I had this huge thing for you. I knew Jon was trying to prevent me getting close to you, but I pushed and I pushed. Once you two broke up, the thought of now's my chance did cross my mind" He murmured as he readjusted his shirt. "But then I realised how much you did love him. And boy yeah he was stupid for letting you go. But you can't do this to yourself Riley. You either need to be with Jon, or right now you need to be alone."

Riley nodded slowly and looked at Baron with a hopeful smile "So you don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"I think Riley, my feelings have turned into an amazing friendship, wouldn't you agree?" He said smiling at her. She smiled back and cuddled into him. She was happy that Baron understood where they were. But he was right, it had to be Jon or nothing. So she opted for nothing.

* * *

"Hey babygirl"

Riley smiled and hugged Joe tightly, she had missed him so much. He laughed and she nuzzled into him, like he was papa bear. Today was the day, they were officially breaking The Shield up. Colby poked her in the side as he joined the duo with a sad look.

"Colby, don't sweat it. You'll be fine" Riley said reassuringly as she gave him a tight hug.

"Hey bro, this isn't the end, we'll all be together again soon" Joe said patting Colby on the back.

Riley heard someone clear their throat and she turned around to see Jon. He looked good, surprisingly good compared to what Joe had mentioned previously. He had a haircut and was clean shaved, he just seemed fresh. She chewed her lip and turned back around, he looked too good.

"Jon" She said briefly, trying to ignore the feelings stirring inside of her.

He gave her a quiet nod before stretching his arms and his neck. She looked at Joe and he just shrugged. One of the technicians came over and stated they only have a minute before they were on stage.

Riley pulled them all into a huddle, ignoring Jon's hand lingering on her waist. She kissed all three of them on the forehead and sighed with a sad smile.

"I loved The Shield. But this is new beginnings guys. You are all gonna make it crazy big. And the storylines that will come out of this will be some of the funniest and craziest stuff you have ever known. All three of you, have made me so proud." She felt her lip start to wobble and the tears form in her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Riles" Colby sighed pulling away, turning his back to the members as he tried not to ruin his upcoming on stage attitude.

"It'll be fine babygirl" Joe hushed rubbing her back. He watched Jon slowly walk over to her and Joe nodded walking a few steps away.

"Riles" He said quietly. When he received no response but small sobs, he pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled into his neck, she was overcome with so many emotions, everything that had happened in the past year had hit her head on. She felt like she was at home again in Jon's arms.

No, nope. She wasn't doing this. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes and looked at the guys with a small smile.

"C'mon guys, one last time for the hounds of justice" She said.

As they all went through the door they all patted her on the shoulder apart from Jon who placed a small kiss on her forehead before heading out. She sighed, she had no idea what was going on with him. She knew he was just being nice, but her heart couldn't take it. She had to remember he was with Renee, and all the hurtful things he had said to her. She would not get involved with him again.

* * *

"How do we look?" Dean address with a smirk and the crowd went wild "Cause we feel great. Bruised, beaten up for sure."

Riley chewed her lip as she stood with everyone else, surrounding the monitor watching and waiting. She gave Jon a bit of a free for all with the script and only outlined the basics, she trusted him. She needed to focus, but all she could think about was how he looked, how his attitude was, how this was the Jon she missed so much.

"_We eliminated every single member of Evolution, without even a single casualty. Now that! Is what I call DOMINATION."

"That's my guy"

Oh here we go. Renee finally decided to make an appearance. But Riley was professional, and Jon was no longer her boyfriend. So that was that, Renee could say or do whatever she wanted because in the end, they were together and him and Riley were..not. She just focused on the monitor in front of her. She knew that the Renee everybody knew so many years ago, she probably would have gotten along with quite well. But this Renee, whatever she turned into after her cheating, she was some fake persona of herself.

"-In the end, they were just three strangers standing on the same side of the ring" Seth spoke. Her heart broke for Colby, he was more than ready to be a singles competitor, he outshined everyone in FCW. But he was just not ready to attack his best friends.

"They weren't brothers" Roman addressed Seth. "The men standing in this ring, are brothers."

Well done Riley, just tug on the heartstrings even more.

She watched as Randy and Hunter came out, she watched as Seth went and folded up some chairs, no emotion on his face. Riley knew what was coming, she helped write the script for gods sake, but she didn't want to watch it.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody, is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight is plan B, there's always a plan B"

"No no no no" Riley murmured to herself, the whole of backstage suddenly growing quiet. Nobody really knew what was gonna go down.

There it was, a chair shot right to the back of Roman and Dean stood there looking shocked. The Shield was over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lance Tucker is based on the same character in The Bronze. If anyone's interested in the inspiration, here's some short clues all on youtube.**

/watch?v=0q8AOQC2bAk&t=8s  
/watch?v=G3bZl5wEMS8  
/watch?v=12gH6-uiXNo - This is probably the best one

* * *

Riley flicked through the TV channels slowly ignoring the vibration of her phone unknowingly. She had nearly finished the European tour finally, there were just a few days left in some random cities, but for now she was enjoying her time in bed, trying to decide on a show to settle on. Colby had been getting on really well with his heel promos and Joe was off doing his own thing now with Hunter. Though she was close to some of the new guys, she missed her bond with The Shield. They were her boys, they never took her so seriously. Everyone else looked at her like she had the power to fire them at any point, no matter how friendly she was trying to be.

"I told you her door would be unlocked.."

Her ears perked up at the Irish accent entering her room, she crossed her arms over her pyjamas and tried to cover herself as she seen Becky and Baron walk into her room.

"Excuse me guys, a little privacy if you don't mind" Riley squeaked in embarrassment. Becky was rifling through Riley's suitcase chucking clothes on the bed whereas Baron just stood there smirking at the sight before him.

"You are comin' out with us, whether yer like it or not" Becky stated with a smile as she yanked the covers off Riley.

"But I wanted to stay in tonight, be cosy and..." Riley's voice trailed off when Baron cracked his knuckles "Guess I don't have a choice"

"Nope."

* * *

 _I really miss you._

 _I know I fucked up but please just answer the phone._

 _Fuck Riley, what do you want me to do?!_

Riley's phone still buzzed in her bag as she walked into the bar. She decided tonight was the night to test out her tight red dress and black heels. The averting eyes Baron was giving her gave her the confidence she needed. Until she nearly tripped up a step into the bar, hanging onto Becky for dear life. Becky escorted her to the bar and helped her onto the stool before wandering off in another direction with Baron to greet some of the other guys.

"Should you be allowed on the dance floor on your own?"

Riley accidentally let out a small groan as she met the blue eyes of someone she was trying her very best to forget. Instead he grinned at her and sat down opposite. He waved the barman over and asked for two tequilas before turning back to her.

"I'd be embarrassed to see me too doll" He smirked drawling out his nickname for her. "You were a six out of ten at the most"

"Yeah well you're lucky I was too drunk to remember Lance" Riley glared back at him. He was such an arrogant ass really.

"Oh Lance, fuck me harder, please" He teased before handing her a tequila shot. She felt herself blush underneath his gaze and threw back the shot, before she requested another two from the bartender.

"Look you're a great masseuse slash coach slash whatever you are, really you should be proud. However when a girl has to fake an orgasm, maybe you should start revising other topics..."

Lance gave a loud snort before pulling her stool closer to his with a loud screech against the floor. His eyes searched her own and she was taken aback by the sudden closeness.

"Now Doll, that would have been more convincing if you didn't come on my fingers, on my tongue, on my dick, on my bedsheets.."

"Ew Lance! Get away from me!" She said horrified pushing him away, looking around to make sure nobody had overheard.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, she could feel his grin bearing into her, his pearly whites gleaming her way. She threw back the other tequila shot and ordered two more and a cocktail. She looked around searching for Becky or Baron, or anyone to come save her from Lance.

"Doll, you're attracted to me and you shouldn't deny yourself of that" He said with a shrug.

"I..I just liked what you were wearing. The white shirt and the blue jacket, you were very...Co-ordinated" She stumbled before taking her third shot of tequila. She grabbed her cocktail and her purse before heading to the dancefloor. Hopefully away from Lance.

* * *

"You better have a really damn good excuse as to why you weren't at the house show today."

"Chill out, I'll be at the one in Glasgow tomorrow" He stated looking around for the correct info. He could hear people muttering to themselves but he was sure his hoody, cap and sunglasses were throwing them off. Well he hoped.

"The Glasgow one isn't even you're show?! You've already done the UK shows.."

"Look I've really gotta go. If you want me to wrestle a fuckin rosebud for the rest of the month, I'll do it. We'll talk later" He stated ending the call.

 _"Calls for Glasgow, now boarding.."_

"Halle-fuckin-lujah"He stated with a smile as he chewed his gum, he was one step closer. He dialled a number on his phone and waited as it went to voicemail. He pressed a finger to his ear as he waited for the beep.

"Hey it's me, I'll see you tomorrow mornin'. Yup, I'm being an asshole again, only thinkin' of myself. But I can't keep doing this knowing we aren't okay. I'll see you soon Riles" He stated with a smile before hanging up.

* * *

Riley danced with Becky laughing along, they had managed to find the best club in town, still playing 70s and 80s disco. Some of Riley's favourite drinks and a few awkward dance moves, she was having the time of her life. Becky waved some guys over as they joined the dancefloor, one of which was Lance. Riley was drunk but still very aware of his presence, she was thanking god that you couldn't grind to disco. But there he was with that damn cheshire cat grin plastered on his face, his dark hair slicked back and his bright red sports jacket catching everyone's attention. He always wore sports clothes as a matter of fact. He was so cheesy, and right now that was attractive to her.

A round of sambuca shots were brought over, she took two and shot them back one after another, feeling the full affects of all the alcohol now. She literally had no tolerance.

All she could hear was the chorus of September by Earth, Wind and Fire booming through the club. Becky laughing and Lance shaking his ass and doing a god awful robot. Before she knew it, she had stumbled closer to him and found herself looking up into his bright blue eyes. He smirked down at her, she could smell the vodka on his breath as he pulled her in closer. His lips missed her own and found her ear, as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Told you doll, I'm irresistable."

"Shut up Tucker" She mumbled as she ran her hands along the inside of his jacket and around the neck of his white t shirt. He smirked down at her once more before running his hands up into her hair and pulling her to him, placing a tender kiss on her mouth.

* * *

A loud alarm went off, causing Riley to sit up quickly before her hand latched onto her head. She turned her phone off and sighed, she didn't want to look round. She knew he was there awake, probably looking up at her with that damn smile. She turned her head and looked at him. Yep.

"So how many times was it last night? Three, four...Maybe even five?" He said with a chuckle.

"Ughhh" Riley flung herself back onto the bed and placed a pillow over her face "Maybe the suffocation will help me forget"

"You'll never be able to get me out of your mind. Lance Tucker was here, imprinted on every cell in your body."

"Clearly Lance" She stated harshly "For me to sleep with you, again..I clearly have no brain cells in general."

She felt the bed move and prayed Lance was doing the best thing being him leaving her alone for the good of mankind. But instead she felt hands rubbing her shoulders, she let out a small groan as he worked the muscle in her back. "Oh god, don't stop" She moaned, feeling the ache go away.

But he stopped, he placed a hand either side of her and she frowned looking at the hands laid out palms up.

"These hands, you've been blessed Riley. I'm pretty sure they've lowered their standards for you."

"Get out of my room, right now" Riley sighed before pulling her covers up over her head. She just wanted to have a quiet night, watching TV.

She heard the door creak open and Lance tut.

"Wrong room pal" She heard him state and she frowned confused "Hey I know you."

She sat up and her eyes widened at the sight of Jon stood there, looking at Lance who was half naked, thankfully not fully. Jon looked between you and Lance before pointing a thumb in his direction.

"This guy?!" He stated with a sarcastic chuckle. "The masseuse?!"

Riley prayed this was a nightmare, if Lance had any sense he would just leave right now. But it was Lance.

"Hey pal, first of all I'm a fucking amazing masseuse. Secondly, I'm also a NXT training coach" Lance glared getting in Jon's face "And thirdly, your girl wasn't complaining about it last night"

"Lance, get the fuck out. Right now" Riley yelled. "Jon, he's not even worth it. He's a walking asshole."

Jon turned to Lance with a smirk of his own, they both matched in height and although Lance wasn't skinny, Jon was way bigger. She was surprised that Jon hadn't punched him yet, she was surprised that Lance was still stood there holding out his own.

"Run away little princess, go give massages to the real men after they do their real jobs" Jon snapped.

"Pathetic" Lance said with a smile shaking his head. He bent down and picked up his jacket before walking over to Riley. He picked up her hand and placed a small kiss on it "See you around doll".

She snatched her hand away and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Jon started to pace before deciding to sit down opposite Riley. His elbow resting on the arm of the chair and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why are you here Jon?"

"I've been sending you message after message.. _Doll_ "Jon smirked and Riley rolled her eyes. She moved out of bed, not caring that Jon was seeing her naked as she wandered about the room, putting clothes on. She only managed her underwear before she was pulled into Jon's lap.

"That it? You not talking to me now?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm a little weirded out Jon" Riley stated rubbing her arms "You're not getting mad, you aren't slamming things. I'm kinda not sure what to say.."

"Oh I'm pissed babe" He chuckled "But now we're even"

"We're even?!" Riley asked confused as she processed what he stated. She shook her head and stood up with a laugh "No fucking way Jonathan Good are we even!"

Jon sat there amused as he leant back in the chair, waving an arm for her to continue.

"You disrespect me, yell at me in front of everyone! You fuck Renee before you even tell me we are over. You then flaunt Renee in my fucking face. You drank yourself into oblivion when all I could do was worry about you. And because I slept with some dude whilst I was single, we are now equal?" She yelled as she flung her arms everywhere. "I think fucking not!"

"I forgive you" Jon said with a nod.

She gritted her teeth. There he was, old Jon Good, at her service.

"I don't forgive you, I'll sleep with who I damn well want. I don't trust you and I certainly do not want you. Now leave" Riley shouted, even stomping her foot a little bit.

Jon stood up and pulled her close, she turned her head away from him to avoid any temptation.

"You'll be seeing me a lot more now Riles, I promise. And when you want me to, I'll be here" Jon whispered quietly "Just say jump and I'll jump"

"Yeah Renee knows that trick too right?" Riley spat "Sure say all these things and while you wait for me, you getting some from her too? I don't think so"

He squeezed her tightly and nudged his head against her own, making her turn to face him.

"I promise Riles, there will be nobody else. Nobody but you. Blue ball me forever if you want, cause I fuckin love you" He murmured. He watched a small glimmer of hope and desperation flashed through her face before it turned hard again.

"We'll see" She murmured before pulling away.


End file.
